Tales of Varian: Journey of discovery
by Albedo666
Summary: Varian is an alchemist/inventor dreaming of being accepted for his creations...and...for Cassandra to realize how he feels for her. However both haven't worked out so far. A suitor shows up into Cassandra's life complicating things. And Varian struggles to find himself and to be the guy for Cassandra. Welcome to Varian's journey.
1. Chapter 1 Blinded by alchemy

**Authors note:** Hello everyone. So, Halloween is over and we are now moving to Thanksgiving and then it is on to Christmas. How many people ship Varian and Cassandra together? From a little show called Tangled Before Ever After, well, any nods or hmms? Anyway Varian has a crush on Cassandra but he just isn't her type…enter a strong stalwart figure who captures her heart…setting Varian in a situation where if he does not speak…he may lose her…not that he had her, but, it is still something that weighs heavily on his young heart and then there is the fact he cannot match this guy. However he fears something is amiss about him…and it will lead him in a place he has never been before. Varian will have to take a hero's journey to discover what it means to fight for the one he has strong feelings for, it will not be an easy road either and he will face much hurt. I really do like the character and wish to explore this side of him more as the show will no doubt do in upcoming episodes. Still this is my take on it much as it was with my Miraculous fanfic. Those who ship these two travel with me, those who don't well if you are still here you are more than free to tag along. Anyway this is all leading up to Christmas.

Tales of Varian: Journey of discovery

CH.1: Blinded by alchemy

Varian had heard the tale many times, boy falls for strong girl, strong girl crushes boy, boy falls deep…needs oxygen from being crushed. Ok so that wasn't exactly a tale but it was close as possible to how he felt when he was around Cassandra. She was beautiful and strong and when she looked at him he felt like he was falling hard. However no matter what he did or said he could never quite stand up to her, er, stand to the side of her…this was all so difficult.

Varian had first met Cassandra while working from the lab…which did not exist anymore. He was trying to figure out a way to help out Princess Rapunzel with her indestructible hair. It was blonde and 70ft and boy was it tough. And of course he met his hero, Flynn Rider, the Flynn Rider…nose and all.

"Just a smidge of this…yes, the chemical reactant is substituting well for the one I took out. Success…now…where is my notebook?" Varian was by himself in his secret bunker he had made sure was not in the newly rebuilt village that…well…due to circumstances he did not foresee…it no longer stands, but, with the help of Corona it was rebuilt.

Varian looks around the lab with beakers and test tubes and all the stuff he could scrounge up from many side projects he did. Truth was not a lot of people would hire him so it was often making ends meet. Varian had pitched many ideas of time efficient manners and methods that his inventions could insure…but…King Frederic waved it aside noting with a gruff look that said it all, well not really, after all the King only had so many looks.

"Ah yes here it is…wouldn't want to lose this now. Right…so…just got to put the equations in here…and…" He muses to himself. Truth be told he didn't have a lot of people to talk to. His father did not really believe in his experiments as being worthwhile time spent when it could be placed elsewhere in more efficient manners.

It was hard getting his father to understand that what he was doing was important to what he believed…what he hoped to achieve with his life. He was not strong like most people and his brain is what kept him sane. However it was in his heart that longed for love, longed for someone to accept him for all his quirks. So here he was in his bunker, his lab all strewn with the works as he works on defining himself in a way only he can…through Alchemy!

Placing his goggles down before his eyes he makes sure his dark hair is kept from his vision. His father had told him time and again to get it cut but he found it would hinder him, change him and change was bad…though in some cases good as it would really open his life to new and interesting…nope, no distractions, time for change…his change.

"If these calculations are correct, which I am certain they are…I should have a concoction worthy of the brilliant minds of Corona and maybe even past that. I cannot fail…not an option…not this time, at least; so, with that here is the last smidge of success, hopefully." He begins to apply the last known ingredient, a red yet highly unstable drop surely to bring the elixir or potion to a vibrant color and the scent quite cinnamon like perhaps.

It was all based on research and calculations and well red tended to associate well with cinnamon, in his expert opinion. The chemicals begin to mix and shake the beaker and leaning down he waits for the desired effect…however…something is truly wrong. The colors were not right…and…something else just didn't…no the smell!

"Ok, I can fix this; I just need the right counter…now where did I put it?" His voice was a bit higher than usual and his gray blue eyes were frantic and wide eyed as he stumbled about. The beaker was rocking a bit more and he rushes over to try and hold it still. "This is not working…ohhh…who am I kidding, like this would be a quick fix to my problems…"

Varian kept thinking about his father Quirin and the look he had as he walked through their village. The shamble, the muck, he would not be happy if this led to another incident. Alchemy was his first love and while not all of his experiments or creations lasted…some were stable and proven victories, if not really looked at that well by others.

"Do not explode…do not explode…" Varian had high hopes of somehow impressing Cassandra and showing her what he was made of. If this worked he would be able to be all he could be…brave and true and worthy of her heart. The beaker stops and he lets out a breath…though a bit too soon as it shoots up at his face and he reels back knocking over most anything in his path.

Varian stumbles and bangs his knee before hitting the ground and lying there he looks up at the ceiling…only…it is getting dark. His eyes burn and he rolls about before he blindly scrambles to pull himself up to splash water at his face. Rubbing at it with a towel he looks in the mirror…but…he sees nothing. Well…this was great…now he wouldn't even be able to see Cassandra.

 **Authors note:** Varian is in trouble. Next chapter Cassandra will find herself smitten by a new arrival that will turn her world upside down. Varian of course will seek help in his new situation.


	2. Chapter 2 Walking new paths

CH.2: Walking new paths

Cassandra swung her sword at one of the guards and felt the resistance as she pushes against it with her own blade. Peering past her black bangs at the guard she can sweet the sweat run down his features, his eyes blink a few times as he struggles to keep her back. "C'mon Nox…we both know you don't have it in you to beat me, give in…only thing you will save is your pride but if you continue…what will the other say?"

"That won't work…not this time Cassandra," Nox manages, though she can detect a tremble in his voice.

"What is going on here?" Cassandra sighs as she can hear the displeasure in the voice of the one person she had hoped would not show up.

"Nothing…just a friendly spar, no one is hurt…yet." She flashes a predatory like smile at Nox and he his muscles wane and in a flash she shoves him back managing a foot under him as he falls forth landing on his back with an umph.

"Captain…did you see that? I want a rematch!" Nox rose up but Cassandra places her boot down on him and makes a tsking sound.

"Try and not rush it…give it time to set in. We'll rematch next time I can spare time away from my other duties." She eases her foot off him as she walks off sheathing her weapon.

"Cassandra, must you always torment my men so? I mean…what are you even doing out here?" He walks alongside her and she looks on ahead.

"I thought I'd get some practice in…no objections right? I mean, you did give me clearance to use the courtyard to train when I had finished my duties right?" Cassandra can hear the dry sigh escaping his mouth indicating she had him there.

"I worry about you sometimes Cassandra. You work so hard and yet…well…have you ever considered maybe, I don't know…dating?" Cassandra felt her mouth go dry at the very word. Dating…was he…oh no.

"Uh look…you are the closest thing I've had for a father in a long time; I honestly don't remember much of my actual father. However…dating, pfft, no time for that. Besides who wants to be lovey dovey…not me." Cassandra walks off but she can see that the Captain will not let this go easily.

"Cassandra there is a tournament coming up…I've taken the liberty of signing you up. Now before you thank me…it sort of pairs you up with someone random so…go easy on him." He is smiling no doubt enjoying the torture this is doing to her.

"Now wait a sec…what did you do?' Cassandra was not used to this and she wasn't sure why he was so interested in her love life. She liked being single…it kept things less complicated and while yes part of her got jealous with Raps with Eugene…she also knew one found love in their own time. Of course not to say this was love as this was just a friendly competition with a partner…who was a guy…that she has never met before.

"Look Cassandra I am only looking out for you. I hate to see you letting life pass you by while others are happy. We are all entitled to happiness…even I once did something wild though I had to be talked into it. You may find this to be the best thing of your life…if not, well, can't say you didn't give it a try. What have you got to lose?"

"My pride? Oh I don't know my dignity…I'm not exactly good in these type of situations. It is a competition but the underlying tone is working with a complete stranger and in some ways this is like a blind date. If he so much as looks at me the wrong way, competition or not he is getting thrown."

The Captain laughs a bit and smiles. "I wouldn't put it pass you to, so, that mean you are in?" He inquires not letting this drop.

Cassandra lets her shoulders sag a bit before straightening up some. "Fine, so when is this competition?" The Captain wears a huge smile and she hopes she does not regret this.

* * *

Varian had managed to send for Eugene as he didn't want Rapunzel here, yeah, he imagined she would tell someone like say his father. Right now he did not want his father coming out here and discovering he had been blinded by one of his inventions. Pacing about he tries to get used to being blind…not exactly easy as he had bumped into the table twelve times now and the door about three times.

"Hey Varian, you in here?" Eugene calls out to him. Varian had grown up with stories of Flynnigan Rider, aka Flynn Rider though turns out he wasn't the brave swashbuckler he had him pegged for. However this did not change his view on him…in fact…he just idolized him more for finding the girl of his dreams and love ever lasting. It is all he wanted and while he had taken some of his tips to heart…not too many girls were into a guy who invented as they felt there was no future there.

"Right over here…thanks for coming. Rapunzel is not with you is she?" He wouldn't be able to tell at the moment, but, he trusted Eugene.

"Oh no, she had some family meeting she needed to be in attendance for. Honestly I was horrible in attendance in my orphanage. So…I take it you can't see right?" Varian hears his boots carrying him over and he frowns.

"You are waving your hand in front of my face aren't you?" There is a moment of silence and Varian sighs. "You are moving it slowly now aren't you?"

"Wow kid…nothing gets past you. Ok, so, how did this happen again?" Varian begins moving and trips over a stool but Eugene manages to catch him before he falls.

"Thanks, well, I was trying to concoct some sort of potion using alchemy where combining different compounds or chemicals together would forge new strength in me to impress Cassandra. However-."

"Wait…you were blinded by alchemy? Talk about irony, I mean, don't you love alchemy and stuff?" Varian ran his hand behind his head as he thought that over.

"Yeah, I mean not love it, but it is my passion. Heh…now that you mention it I have to admit, kind of funny." He begins to laugh along with Eugene and once they are done he sighs.

"Look, being blind can't be fun, I should know…this one time while stealing this really rare jewel…bam someone throws something in my eyes. I'm blind as they come and I have to grow accustomed to my other senses. Panic set in quick as I realized…what is a thief if he cannot see? So I began to sharpen my other senses and given enough time I was able to sense someone and anticipate which way they'd swing or someone whispering about a hidden room."

Varian had to admit it would be nice to move about without seeming like natural klutz. "Alright…where do we begin?" He felt he had no one else to trust and if he could move without anyone noticing his inability to see it might go a long way.

"That is the spirit…so first thing we will need to work on is your form. Training begins…soon as you make your way out the door. Just follow my voice…simple." He could imagine him smiling and nodding his head he begins moving.

"So, uh, Flynn…I mean Eugene, has Cassandra mentioned me any?' Varian continues walking and he can clearly hear Eugene stalling by cleaning out his throat, clearing.

"Well…you see…Cass is just so busy these days…ha let me tell you, if her head were not attached to the rest of her…well…she'd be no body…get it?" He laughs a bit but Varian stills any laughter wanting to come out. "Yeah I didn't find it funny either…look…Cass is not any easy lady to impress…just…try talking to her-."

"You don't think I've tried that?" Varian says exasperated. "It doesn't take a blind guy to realize his chances aren't that great when the girl he likes doesn't come to visit or even talks about him. Ouch."

"That is the wall…but…you were close. It is all about muscle memory and once you get it down you won't even need my voice. Come…let us try again." Varian didn't feel in the mood to, but, making his way back to where he was before he tries again…and again…

* * *

Cassandra arrived at the designated location for the competition and stood there armed with a quiver full of arrows and a bow made with the strongest material to withstand the pressure of the arrow being pulled back. Her trusty sword rested in her sheath and stares out with her hazel like eyes. There was a wide row of men gathered, some women but a very minor percentage. This time Rapunzel was not here…so…she could remain focused.

"Hello there…mind if we partner up?" Cassandra had half a mind to tell him no but as she turned she saw a striking man with brown short hair and piercing sunlit blue eyes that almost saw into her soul. He was well built and yet not overdoing it any. Oh and he was tall…with a bit of scruff on his features and wearing a long sleeve over worn pants.

"Uh…what, no of course you can…partner…I'm Cassandra." She felt her face flush as she sees how easy he is and his laugh rolls off at just the right way that it doesn't come off making fun of her nor does it break off in a manner that would infuriate her.

He was probably the first guy that she did not want to harm. True she was warming up to Eugene but there were still moments of his buffoonery that set her irate. "Cassandra, nice name, very strong too. My name is Anthony."

He reaches for her hand as he places a kiss on it and she shivers a bit. This was so unlike her…and yet his presence gave her chills. No…she had to focus.

"Anthony, well, I hope you don't slow me down any. Shall we get started?" She joins the others and as she gets into position she finds him near her…the brush of his hand even just swinging his hand makes her jump. The others watch her and she bites her bottom lip. It was a good thing Eugene wasn't here.

"The first part of this competition lies in archery…shoot the targets you see and continue moving to the next area. If you run out of arrows at any point you will be negated points you have already made. While speed is necessary do not neglect accuracy as the more bullseye you get the more your score will rack up in the end. Even if you get a bad time the more points you tally the better off you are. Remember both you and your partner must finish…so…on your mark, get set…go!"

Cassandra sprints forward with Anthony right beside her. She doesn't know how she feels about this and she tries to keep her head on straight focusing on the task at hand.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Cassandra and Anthony draw closer while Eugene helps Varian deal with his blindness.


	3. Chapter 3 Training partners

CH.3: Training partners

Varian was panting a bit as he lay underneath a tree as the leaves began to fall. Since he had begun training with Eugene he had exhausted his body beyond his normal limit. Truth was he wasn't that athletic as he spent most of his time inventing and indoors. Sweat ran down his body and he tries to control his breathing. Off to the side he can imagine Eugene standing with that mock sword which soldiers used to practice with.

"You can't be giving up already, c'mon, you were so close." Varian didn't know if that was true or not. The mock sword had been knocked free of his hand several times and his hand was bruised where he had been tapped.

"Eugene…I appreciate this, I do, but this maybe a bit much. When will I even need how to use a sword?" Varian sits up as he presses the weight of his back against the tree.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe when you are out late at night and someone tries to rob you, oh I know when you need to save a female in distress, what, it can happen. I once fought with a pan…on the spot, yeah…so…sometimes it is all about having that training so when you need it…it'll be there. And if it is any extra incentive…you can impress Cassandra."

Varian lets out a sigh but knows he is right. Cassandra would never fall for him if he couldn't defend himself. Picking his blind self-up he manages to find the weapon nearby and tests the weight as he hears the crunch of a leaf off to the side. Bringing his weapon up to bear he blocks the attack that came high towards his head. Straining against the weapon he feels a slight difference in weight and jumps avoiding his legs getting swept out from under him.

"Good job kid…I can see you are a fast study. You are becoming accustomed to senses that you normally don't rely on too much. Now let us pick up the pace some and see how well you can keep up. I may not be the thief I once was but doesn't mean my skills are completely out of touch."

"Alright…I can do this, for Cassandra." Varian readies himself and even blind he can detect the slight movement to his right. Angling his body a certain way he can feel the wisp of the branch scratching at where he had been. Bringing his stick outward he feels the weight of Flynn…er…Eugene's attack and is pushed into a defensive stance as each successive attack strains his branch some.

Before long though his branch breaks under the continued strikes from Eugene till he is sent back against a tree with nothing but a broken stick. "You can handle a stick…and that is fine and all, but in a real fight you will need something sturdier, as it so happens I have just the thing."

Varian raises a brow a bit curious what he meant. Hearing Eugene hurries off leaving him there and he takes a seat as he rests his head against the tree. What was he doing? Is this how he was going to impress Cassandra? Then again given his blind state doing the things he normally did would prove useless lest he could read what it was he was mixing. When Eugene came back he looks up at where he figured Eugene would be standing.

"Now I know you might find this a bit unorthodox, truth was the first time I held it I also had the same thoughts. But I fought some of the guards with it and even Maximus…back when we didn't get along, truth is he still doesn't trust me at times…anyway here, this marks our second stage of training."

Varian holds out his hand and feels something a bit heavier than a stick but still something to put his all into. "Wait…I know this…but…I don't want to say it aloud-."

"It is a pan, well, frying pan but it is remarkably light and carries quite a hit when you land it on something. Now this weapon is not to be taken lightly…you must make up for the fact it does not have reach and given this you need to focus on close quarter fighting."

Varian turns the weapon about, if you could call it that…and found it was indeed light after a few practice thrusts. Still why Eugene thought this was in their training regimen…he had no clue.

"Very well…if you are ready we shall begin." Varian picks himself up and holding the pan out he strains his hearing and hears the leaves move about below him. Bringing the pan up where he thought Eugene would strike he felt the first hit land on his head.

"Ouch…how did you do that?" Varian rubs at the spot on his head before moving to the side feeling Eugene rush by. There was no time for an answer as Eugene came at him again and he brings his pan up to ward his advance. The two of them continue this for a bit as Varian manages to pick up a few things here and there. He may not have a fighter's body but he had spirit. His body was sore though and as he collapses to the ground he finds Eugene settling next to him.

"It is all in the wrist…well…that and muscle memory. It will take time kid, but, suffice to say you are getting there. Stick with me and we will go places. For now though how about we put these things to good use and make some eggs, my treat." Varian cracks a smile and nods his head. Training so far seemed quite something else…and he couldn't wait to use a real sword. He wondered how Cassandra was doing.

* * *

Cassandra rolls along the ground using the momentum to carry her forward and as she loosens an arrow from her quiver she lines up the shot and manages to score a bullseye. Grinning she picks herself up and races for a nearby tree and pushes off with her left foot and once in the air launches an arrow into a target few would even see before it crunches under her strike. Her landing though would have been awkward…if not for the strong arms catching her.

"You should pace yourself…lest you sprain your ankle with your dance." He winks at her setting her down before she can respond.

"I was doing fine, and, I do not dance for your information. We need to pick up the pace lest we get left behind." She pushed on ignoring the look he gave her. Yes she had used lest, still, it was a common word.

"May I ask why you are so set on winning this tournament?" Anthony follows after her but she focuses on the next target as she draws another arrow and fires but someone else's arrow blocks hers and it goes stray causing her to growl.

"More focus…less time on questions shall we?" She knew there were those lying in wait to dispel her confidence so she pushes on climbing up a steep hill.

"Of course. Well even if you had not asked me I will let you know why I have entered. I find a thrill in competing…in proving myself to…well myself. I wish to be the best there is…to make sure that I do not slip up along the way only bringing disappointment to myself. My family is made of warriors and only the best is allowed a seat at the table of legends each year. It is a prestigious honor and one I have managed to…well…come close to each year."

"Wait…you haven't even got seated at this table?" Cassandra finds her curiosity piquing as she finds a river running down the middle of the course and she ambles over the diagonal rocks not missing a beat.

"I may be good at a lot of things but it doesn't entirely mean I have earned a spot. It is sort of complicated but in short…it is about the feat one performs that gets them recognized." Cassandra watches as he does a handspring before he launches himself onto one of the rocks before making his way to join her on the other side.

"My father, well, long story short he isn't really my father but he has raised me since I was young, has sort of set a high standard…even without intending to. I've always wanted to make him proud and to possibly join the rank of the guards…but I have found I'm not yet ready to take that road…though it is possible I may wind up doing so later. I look after the Princess now…handle certain duties to make her life a little easier."

"Sounds like babysitting if you ask me, but, it is a job and no doubt an important one at that. However do you not wish to travel…to get away from it all? Surely such a trip would be well earned given all you have done right?" He fires an arrow catching a guy by his coat and pinning him to the tree as he launches two arrows at once hitting a target quite a distance away.

Cassandra notes the lift of his shirt and his abs shown and quickly looks away fighting a blush. Wait, did she…no…no that was no blush just a lot of exerting energy on her part is all. She did not blush…that was Rapunzel.

"I mean I've been outside a few times…not that this goes beyond you and I of course, but…yeah some part of me wants to travel sure. I just…I don't have time to." She can see the finish line up ahead and can see others racing to it.

"Perhaps when we win this you and I can go together…we do make a pretty good team after all. Besides, I am sure the Princess will understand." He smiles at her before racing ahead. Cassandra watches him and finds some of his words…enticing. Smiling still she follows after Anthony.

 **Authors note:** Varian continues to train and Cassandra finds herself thinking of life outside of the castle. Next chapter Varian and Cassandra meet up for a talk.


	4. Chapter 4 Looking forward

CH.4: Looking forward

Varian was sore from all his training with Eugene but he felt he was getting better. The blindness was no longer something that held him back but something that let him see forward. There was no time to wallow in self-pity over what had happened but just keeping moving and hope for the best. Making his way into the village he does his best to act casual…not to let on to his blindness. Giving his stretch of his senses he was able to dodge to the side without bumping into someone and he was able to hold open a door as someone walked by.

It was all something new to him and yet it was also like an old friend. Eventually he makes it to the castle and once he finds his way to the training yard he finds Cassandra, easy enough given the amount of grunts she used per sword swing. "Hey there Cassandra…good to see some things haven't changed around here."

"Varian…well I'll be, been a while since I saw you. What have you been up to…keeping safe?" Varian laughs a little at that.

"I dabble in the danger…but…nothing truly terrifying. And of yourself…still keeping Rapunzel safe?" He knew she did…but…right now the two of them were just covering the basis.

"You know it…Raps can be…full of energy at times that she fails to see what is two steps ahead of her. It is my job right?" Varian notes the sad twinge in her voice and he gathers his courage walking over and leaning against one of the practice dummies. Much of the field was still fresh in his mind so at least he wasn't leaning on a horse about to move away.

"I know that voice…c'mon, you can tell me. I mean…you aren't going to talk to Eugene, and, well Maximus can only listen so long before his attention gets taken away by an apple, am I right?" Varian smiles hearing her laugh. It was a highlight of his day, blind or not.

"Alright…promise you won't tell?" He believes he is nodding his head so when she sheaths her weapon and leans on the other side of the practice dummy he shivers a bit. Here she was…standing so close…and yet she couldn't be further away.

"You know I won't, besides, secrets stay between friends right?' Varian closes his eyes as he tries to picture what she must be going through…what has her mind so wrapped up on feeling blue.

"I-I met a guy…during this competition I was entered into," suddenly he was feeling blue, his breath caught in his throat as he struggles to deal with this. She had met a guy…wait…that fast? Varian had been working up the nerve for a while now but so far had not gotten far.

"Oh, really, um…does this guy have a name?" Varian feels slightly uncomfortable now standing there…knowing that someone else was accomplishing what he could not; it felt…wrong.

"His name is Anthony…and much like me he is skilled in swords and archery. He is tall, broad shouldered, handsome…and he has traveled. He even invited me to see his family…not exactly a walk away mind you. The competition only has a bit left but once it is over…well…I was thinking of taking a leave of absence-."

"You can't be serious…leave…you just met the guy!" Varian could not hide the distrust in his voice but there was also a pang of jealousy.

"Varian…what has gotten into you? Look, he is a sweet man…and…he is everything I want in a guy. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. I thought you would be on my side-."

"I'm sorry, but, isn't this all a bit fast? What do you really know about the guy…aside that he is tall and handsome and knows a bit about swordplay and archery?" Varian shifts his weight about on the practice dummy and now can feel Cassandra pushing away from the dummy and now she was standing before him.

"You know…Eugene and Rapunzel managed to make it work, so, why should it be any different with me? I like the guy, alright, and even if it is a bit fast…I just can't stop thinking about him. My heart is racing so fast…and…we held hands after the archery bit. He comes from a long line of people who compete…who even have a spot at this table he has yet to sit at. When he speaks I listen…I mean really listen. Do you even know what that is like?"

Varian swallows not sure how to respond. When she spoke he listened…each time something brought her down he yearned to be the one to pick her up. However how could he even tell her all of this when she was going off about this guy Anthony? If anything this guy sounded like he had something up his sleeve…it all seemed too perfect, he was too perfect. Opening his eyes he can barely make out Cassandra as she stood there.

"I'm just worried is all…can't you just give this more time? Running off with him…it just doesn't seem like you-."

"Perhaps because I have started to see that my life here isn't that great. When Raps and I went on the other side of the wall…our adventure…it made me feel so free and happy. I can't just…wait…and no telling where Anthony will go if I don't join him. I really thought you'd be happier for me, guess I was wrong." Cassandra's words lanced through his heart and he reaches out to try and calm her down, but, she swats it aside and even if he was blind he could tell she was hurting.

"Cassandra, wait, you don't understand. Look…there is something I need to tell you-." Varian takes a few steps forward but Cassandra is already walking away and soon he finds himself face planting before he even knows it. Lying there he pushes up but feels a sudden throbbing of pain in his head and closing his eyes he feels no immediate rush to get up. What had he done?

* * *

Cassandra stormed off feeling so miserable. Here was a guy she thought she could trust…but…in the end he only seemed to question her judgement and motives. Anthony was a sweet man and he was going to take her to places she had only dreamed. Finding herself in the castle she spots Rapunzel in a room with several children singing.

"That is it…good, you are all doing such a good job. Now remember to warm your voices and to not strain them…we'll be having a big show soon. Alright you can all go now…just remember…have fun, even if you hiccup or choke, not actual choke but you know where you forget the words and stand there like this." Rapunzel makes a face and everyone in the room laughs.

Wow…she really did great with kids. However she imagined Eugene as a father would be quite a mess, no doubt him juggling diaper duties and also finding a pacifier he had lost. The image alone made her laugh and as the class was dismissed she spotted Rapunzel looking off. "Hey Raps…daydreaming again?"

"Hmm, oh Cass, hey, yeah just thinking of tomorrow…and the next day, and the day after that. I keep thinking about that adventure we had and the wind in my hair and just being free. I mean don't get me wrong I love being reunited with my family and being the Princess…but…parts of me longs to escape and see the grand world outside."

Cassandra understood that…in fact…it was their plan to have an adventure, just the two of them. It kind of made her feel guilty that she would be doing this while Rapunzel stayed here. And just that thought alone made her hesitate on telling Rapunzel about what was going on with her. The two had separate lives and lately they hadn't discussed much of…well…other stuff.

"Raps…I met someone…" Rapunzel suddenly turns and her jaw just drops. "Um…you ok…you seem a bit…"

"Cass…oh my god, you, I mean do I know them, how did you meet…ooh…was it love at first sight? Tell me." She is suddenly dragging her over to a chair and as she is seated she can see Rapunzel's green eyes transfixed on hers.

"Well…I wouldn't say it is love, not yet. His name is Anthony and he is a fellow competitor in this contest I was entered into. He is quite handsome and much like me he is quite skilled in archery. We managed to get the highest score so far in it and we'll be paired up again when it comes to the sword contest. I really like him…he makes me feel…light on my feet."

Rapunzel listens with rapt attention and she feels she might have done better talking to her over Varian. Really…what was his deal anyway? Cassandra is gushing over this guy though and even if they had just met it felt…real. "I see…well…he sounds quite dreamy. Ooh…you should invite him over for dinner, we can double date…eek…it'll be my first official double date."

"I don't know Rapunzel…this is still new…don't you think?" Cassandra can see Rapunzel already working her brain over the details and she has no way to tell her to call it off.

"I am going to tell Eugene…I bet he is looking forward to having an actual guy to talk to, that isn't my father…or…well…anyway I should get going. There is much to be planned…oh and good luck on the competition." Rapunzel hurries off and Cassandra is left there…uncertain what had just happened. What had she gotten herself into?

 **Authors note:** While Varian and Cassandra are at odds it would seem that Cassandra has wound up in a double date with Eugene and Rapunzel. Next chapter involves the sword competition and a dinner date. Meanwhile Varian struggles with his emotions and questioning if he should continue his training.


	5. Chapter 5 Curve of the sword

CH.5: Curve of the sword

Varian stood there holding the sword in his hand…his surrounding composed of the trees that were all around him. It felt kind of…surreal given all he had done to come this far only to be stabbed in the heart by the girl he wanted to date. He truly did care about Cassandra and yet somehow she was falling for this guy she had just met. No matter what he did or said nothing appeared to knock sense into her.

Was she truly blind…or…was he just being overprotective or even jealous? Varian was blind he knew that much. He swung a few times adjusting to the weight of the weapon he held. By now he was quite comfortable with the blade though aside from Eugene he had yet to truly test himself. Sweat glistened under his clothing and he fought past the exhaustion that was threatening to claim him.

"Not yet…I'm not done…not yet." Varian manages to move his feet about as he spins and twirls the blade making deft movements through the air. His blond state kept him from seeing his surroundings but given the approximate spaces he had counted in his head he knew how far apart the trees were from him.

Varian had always been about perfecting his brain intake and while he was not exactly the best shaped guy he had no fat on his body and he ate healthy. Hearing the crunch of a twig he rolls forward along the ground and gets back to his feet bringing his blade behind him to catch the blade coming down. "Nicely done Varian…your hearing has improved greatly."

"Thanks…though…I'm not really sure I should even continue this." Varian feels the weight leave his blade and he drops the blade down into the dirt as he settles against the tree placing his back against it.

"Whoa…is that quitter talk I am hearing…cause last I checked you were no quitter. What has changed?" Eugene goes to lean against the tree near him and Varian didn't need to see him to know he was wearing a concerned look.

"Oh…I don't know…Cassandra has a boyfriend." He placed his hands on his knees and bows his head in. "All of this…I did it for her-."

"And you feel because that was your reasoning you are just going to give it up? Alright, fine, give it up…but…what do you plan to do with your time then? Think about it Varian…until you get your eyes back you can't exactly carry on with experiments lest you want it blowing up…ok that was too soon. Still…you are making great strides in improving yourself. Do you really want to-?"

"I don't know, maybe, I mean…it hurts Eugene. All I can do is think of her with him and it just gets me all worked up. I bet he is handsome and strong and tall and-."

"Rapunzel has set up a double date with Cassandra and Anthony…and I kind of have to go." Eugene's words hit Varian like a ton of bricks and he grips his knees.

"I see…so…this is really happening huh? Cassandra and him…well…this is just great." Varian choked a bit in his words…tears rolling steadily down his cheek.

"Hey now, don't be like that…look I didn't even want to do this because I know how you feel about Cass. I mean I'm not sure who could feel this way about…you know that is just rude, still, Cass is a special lady and she deserves to be with a special guy. You are that special guy and I was rooting for you. So, instead of mope and give up on all this training and time I put into you…look to another reason for doing this…for yourself."

Varian hadn't thought about that. He knew that Cassandra did a lot of fighting and no doubt would want a partner who could keep up with her and take an interest in her likes, but, maybe he needed to do this for himself. Much as it pained him to give up on Cassandra…or…least in pursuing her through this means…he couldn't wallow in self-pity as it would only be a waste of his time and that of Eugene who had taken this time to help him out.

Plus…Eugene was kind of in a pickle going on this double date. Still…perhaps Eugene could, nah…he'd never have him spy as it would only get him in trouble. Eugene had lived a life as a thief and had found his happily ever after…why have him in the dog house…or rather the stable as he was sure Rapunzel would put him out there if she found out he was spying. Also aside from Eugene no one else knew he was blind.

"Look kid…focus on the positive and in time Cassandra will realize the mistake she is making. For now, well, I go dress up and play nice. You going to be ok?" Varian lifts his head and can only make out a patchy blur standing over him.

"I will manage…and…thanks Eugene." He smiled and watches him head off. Looking over at where the sword was he reaches for the hilt pulling it free from the ground and taking a breath he takes his stance.

* * *

"So, um, Anthony there is something I should tell you about Rapunzel." Cassandra walks alongside Anthony who looks resplendent in his dress shirt and pants. Hard to believe this had been the same rugged man she had met earlier. The sword competition had been canceled that day…hmm…she wondered who could have done that. She had been practicing so hard covered in sweat and she had to take a bath just before heading over here.

"I'm sure I will find out when I get there. She is your best friend correct? I would like to meet someone this important in your life." He swings his arms about and Cassandra has to look away quickly feeling a flush on her cheeks.

"Yes, well, best friend…yeah let us go with that…she can be a bit-." Cassandra is barely before the door before it is thrown open and Rapunzel is there.

"Cassandra…you are early! And who is this strapping young man, is he your date? Wow I mean, you told me he was handsome but this is just…oh where are my manners come in, come in." Cassandra looks to Anthony to apologize before they are dragged in.

"Hey…you are the new guy right, I apologize for what is about to happen next." Cassandra looks to see Eugene who has a party hat on and he seemed to be covered in confetti. Oh no.

"I want you to feel at home here so here…wear these, oh and confetti…who doesn't like confetti am I right?" Suddenly they are shot with confetti and hats are placed upon their heads.

"Um, Eugene, a word…now?" Cassandra drags the former thief off as she closes a door and takes a breath.

"I apologized…so…how am I to blame for this?" Cassandra tried to keep her cool. Taking another breath she walks around the room and realizes there is confetti on her and brushes it off.

"Eugene…has Rapunzel ever had a double date before?" Cassandra gives him a hard look and he tugs on his collar.

"Well…no, not exactly, but…you have to remember she spent about 18 years with crazy old Gothel so how was she to know about double dating? She is catching up on a lot and well…progress has been slow of late. Hey have you seen Varian?"

"Uh, way to change the subject but yes I have. He was suspicious of Anthony, can you believe him? We did not have kind words to one another and he went his way and I went mine. Anyway I have to get back to Anthony…who knows what Raps has in store for him."

"Cass…why are you so hard on him? Varian is a good guy-." Eugene manages but Cassandra cuts him off.

"Yeah, I thought so too…till he thought I was moving too fast with Anthony. If he was truly my friend he would support me…and why even bring him up? Is he in trouble?"

"Well…not exactly no, but Cass-." Cassandra won't let him say another word. For all she cared if Varian was doing fine great…if not well…something would be done but not now.

"If you are so worried about him go talk to him…the sword competition was delayed today and it should be back up tomorrow putting me closer to victory." Cassandra walks out of the room to see Rapunzel spinning Anthony around blind folded with a picture nearby of a donkey. This was not going to end well.

* * *

The sword competition was the following day and Cassandra felt so nervous and yet excited at the same time. "Just for the record I am sorry for how things went down…I didn't expect truth or dare to be part of the date."

"It was fine…it was rather amusing seeing Eugene try to fit marshmallows into his mouth. Rapunzel, she was not what I expected…however your friend had this level of energy that kept her quite…amusing to say the least. I'm not really sure I have ever met someone like her." He laughs lightly and she is relieved to hear this.

"I'm sure next time Eugene will have more time to help her out. So…today is the day huh?" She was quite anxious to see who they would be up against.

"Ladies and gentleman…today you stand here swords in arm ready to begin the second stage of the competition. There is however a late entrée to consider so we will be starting shortly. Best be well rested because if you are too sluggish you will be pulled." The announcer says.

"Huh…I wonder who this last minute addition will be." Cassandra ponders aloud as she swings her sword a bit.

"I'm sure it is someone who believes they know their sword…but…chances are they will just make a fool of themselves. Let this concern you little Cassandra, for we…will be the winners here today."

He places his hand over hers and the two of them share a moment. Their eyes meet and she leans up a bit till the announcer ruins the moment.

"Cassandra…your opponent has been chosen, please enter the circle." She was about to enter when she felt her arm pulled and soon she is kissed on the lips. Caught in the embrace and off guard she stands there stunned and yet pleasantly at that. The kiss ends and she smiles.

"That is for luck…not that you need it; so, consider it a present and token of my affection." Anthony dazzles her with that smile of his and she walks out a bit tipsy entering the circle. Looking around she tries to spot her opponent till he walks in and her mouth is floored.

Standing there was none other than…"Varian?" Cassandra saw him and realized this competition just took a turn…for the worse.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter the clash of blades will sing as Varian and Cassandra fight. What will the outcome be? The second stage of the competition begins next time.


	6. Chapter 6 At arm's length

CH.6: At arm's length

Varian could hear the crowd of onlookers and they seemed a bit mixed about letting someone like him in. Women there cried for him to be removed before he was hurt and the guys figured he wouldn't be much to bet on. It took all his strength and courage to enter and at first the person putting this on seemed inclined to turn him away…till he revealed he was blind. He hated using that card but even if he said he practiced really hard that would not appeal to the man. He was here to promote champions of physical endurance and strength in weapons and body…so…blindness could be something to really up the ante.

Varian hoped he would not reveal this however…as he had yet to tell Cassandra himself. Even now as she joined him, how he knew that…well her usual huff and chagrin of course.

"Varian…please go home, now. Do you realize what you are doing?" Her concern was touching and he would do it…for her…but he also knew that part of him being here was to test him. The blade was still a bit much for him but he held it without tottering about like some dolt so that was progress.

"I'm sorry Cassandra but I must refuse. After our last conversation I got to thinking, and, regardless the outcome I have to stand before you now. I've been afraid for a long time but now I finally have the courage…cause Cassandra…I-."

"Cassandra finish him already and be done with him. It is clear he is just trying to make some sort of demonstration, get the audience on his side. You and I…we are going to the finals so let us not get our guard down any." Varian tensed hearing the voice he assumed belonged to Anthony. He didn't have much of a visage to go off of only that he had somehow won Cassandra's heart.

"Varian…I am really sorry about this; I did give you an out. I cannot afford to lose here, not now when there is so much at stake." Varian could not believe he was hearing this.

"That doesn't sound like the Cassandra I knew…if anything you would have thrilled in a little talk before battle, maybe threw me a few pointers-."

"You should have realized what a mistake it was entering this…and…now I am afraid I will have to fight you. You leave me no choice…I really wish things could have been different." Cassandra has her sword out and Varian looks to the ground.

"I am sorry too." Varian knows all of this is a blur to him but as he is led into the circle a bit more he takes into count how many steps he is away from the edge. The announcer reads off their names once more and when the audience hears he is an Alchemist of all things they begin to hoot and laugh but he will not let it deter him any.

"Begin!" Varian moves forward and hearing the footsteps ahead of him he brings his sword up blocking the attack to his shoulder. Cassandra furrows a brow…least that is what he imagines and soon she is pushing him back. The clang of steel fills the forest filled arena and he continues to wonder about Anthony and who he really was. How had he gotten to Cassandra? What was so important about this that went beyond fun? Varian knew that Cassandra was respected…so…what more was there to it? He rolls along the ground avoiding her swipe and comes up…though it is a tad sloppy and she kicks him sending him forward onto his face. Grunting he keeps his grip on his sword and rolls along the ground as she stomps at him.

"Varian…I don't want to hurt you…stop this at once!" Cassandra calls out but Varian is going on his adrenaline so it is hard to hear.

"I can't, I won't…and win or lose I will make you see me!" Varian gets to his feet as he tries to take to the offense. People are stunned by his actions…none more than Cassandra as he can feel their blades but it is almost like she is falling to defense, which…honestly didn't feel right. Unless…

Varian felt her feint an attack luring him in before he could properly assess the right way of handling this situation. Where she was…she was not. His arm is sliced and his grip on his sword loosens before she elbows him and wrestles his sword free sending it to the ground. Varian was toppled as he went to the ground and his head felt heavy as he lay there breathing hard.

"Varian is unable to continue…Cassandra is the winner!" The crowd cheers and he feels like even with this loss he had proved he could handle himself one on one with the girl he liked. However it was not over…

The crowd seemed to be murmuring and he had a feeling he knew what was coming but at the same time it wasn't like he could call out and have the truth stay away.

"Well it should be made aware that the contestant that Cassandra fought was…blind. Yes, ladies and gentleman a first in this competition…a blind fighter. He may have fallen short of victory but for him to have handled himself knowing the outcome…well…let us give him a hand then."

People were mixed about this. He imagined that some found he had staled the competition by entering in the second when he should have gone through the first, others felt he was a bit young to be here and some believed he fought with honor and showed there were no limitations for those impaired by lack of sight or hearing or even touch. Regardless what was said…Varian knew the one person that mattered most…was not saying anything.

"If the contestants will please leave the circle we can begin the next fight." Varian, if he had kept his sword would have eventually had to force Cassandra out of the ring which required a lot of endurance and stamina. As it was Cassandra would have done the same had she not disarmed him.

Picking himself up he held his head and suddenly he felt someone before him. His sword was held out to him and as he reached out for it he felt a slight chill dance along his spine.

"A word…if you please…blind Varian." Varian swallowed a bit knowing who it was already. As he was led off he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten and he squirmed a bit. So…was this where his journey ended? Was he right all along about him?

* * *

They had walked for what seemed minutes or longer…hard to tell for he was holding his breath. Once they were far enough away he was given a shove and he stumbled forward. "I don't know how you pulled it off, but, a job well done friend."

"Um…thank you, I think. You aren't going to kill me are you?" Varian heard his chuckle and for a minute thought all was well.

"Oh please, killing a blind guy, I'm a lot smarter than that. Look, I know what you are after and, sorry to say this but you are below Cassandra's standards. You are not athletic; you are not good looking, and suffice to say if I looked into your family background there would be no ground for excellence. You proved that a blind guy can fight…but…in matters of the heart you have overshot. And let us not forget the look when she heard you were blind-."

"Do you like her?" Varian didn't care if he berated or shattered his character any, all that mattered was that Cassandra was happy.

"Well yeah I like her…in fact…I'm even thinking of proposing to her…once we blow this place after the competition." The news left Varian reeling…what…that was absurd. Marriage…wasn't that too soon?

"I imagine it is probably the best offer she will ever have got. She is truly my match and my parents would approve. However…if someone were to say stop me…now would be the time." Anthony had taken him out here…for this?

"Why tell me all this?" Varian was still a bit exhausted from his fight and the strain of trying to see what was not there was really starting to give him a headache.

"I tell you because I know you can't stop me. I've done the first challenge and will do the second coming up without breaking a sweat…you…all you can do is this one. I already know a lot about you just from that, from how you handle yourself to the way you wield a sword. Cassandra could never take someone like you seriously…so…stop me here and I will stop pursuing Cassandra."

Varian furrowed a brow wanting to walk away. However he did not want Cassandra to be in a marriage built on pressure when she should fall in love with someone who gives her a choice in the matter, to follow her heart. Taking a breath he remembers his training with Eugene and with a few steps forward he can feel his legs wanting to give up. Still he brings his sword up as he can feel Anthony's sword bear down on him.

His muscles scream in complaint but he refused to let up. The clang of steel bounced about the trees and far as he knew they were the only ones out here. Each time Anthony swung it was effortless…while for him he felt like he would have his limb torn asunder.

"You are just stalling…I can feel you making no progress. Do you feel anything for this girl?" He managed to get in close and Varian was throttled as he felt each attack sending him back a step. Anthony cared little for him…maybe did not even care about Cassandra. His sword was still in his grip but it felt heavier somehow.

"I really like Cassandra ok…I may even…have stronger feelings for her. I respect her…I want her to be happy…you will not make her happy!" Varian waited a beat but Anthony did not attack him. Where did he go?

"That is all I wanted to hear. Good night Varian." He suddenly felt something connect with him from behind and he fell to his knee and that was when he thought he heard other voices.

"That was quite cruel of you Anthony…taking on a blind kid like that. So, what do you want to do?" Varian thought the voice sounded feminine, smug even.

"Take him far beyond here…I will not have him getting in my way. Corona is close to being ours…but…only after Cassandra is mine. We will play this out for now…is that understood?"

Varian falls into an even deeper darkness and he doesn't even feel his body dragged away. All he could feel was panic setting in…he had to warn Cassandra…even Rapunzel. However as he fell into an unconscious state he regretted never telling Cassandra about his blindness or how he truly felt.

 **Authors note:** So, how many saw this coming? Next chapter Cassandra and Anthony grow closer and Eugene begins to worry about Varian. Meanwhile what of Varian? What is his fate? Sorry for the slow build up to Varian and Cassandra and of that kiss, I really want to make the moment that much sweeter when it does happen. For now I am glad you are all enjoying this.


	7. Chapter 7 New direction

CH.7: New direction

"What do you mean he left Corona?" Eugene stood there and Cassandra could read he was tense.

"I mean to say I got a note from him telling me he was sorry for everything and needed to discover some things out for himself. I was shocked as you were but…given how he was during our fight I imagine he would need to sort things out-."

"I should go look for him…even if he said all this I want to hear it from him himself." Eugene moves off but Anthony is standing there.

"Look Eugene, I know you were close to the guy…but…isn't this his call to make? His behavior was a bit erratic during the fight…maybe he was looking to prove himself or maybe something else, his fight with Cassandra could have been his way of setting things up for his departure."

Cassandra sighed as she walked out of the room and took a seat in one of the big chairs. She wanted to believe this, but, deep down she wondered about it. The fight seemed like something he had prepared for…but…there was no finality to it.

"Hey there…are you doing ok?" Cassandra lifts her head as she spots Rapunzel standing there…keeping her distance and also trying not to close in on her.

"Do you think it is true…that Varian just left?" It seemed so unlike him…and yet why would Anthony lie to her? He seemed true of nature and heart and she did really like him. Plus Varian did lie to her about being blind…and after having them fight.

"It is hard to say. Eugene is rather tight lipped about where he has been off to and we both know how horrible he is at keeping secrets. Being able to spot someone in a lie…especially one we care about…it is hard to say. Am I suspicious of Eugene maybe being a thief again? Maybe flirting with some girl who will fall for his smolder? I trust him…and…when he is ready I am sure he will tell me what is up. For now…there is little we can do. The answer will reveal itself…but…for now my father says there is nothing we can do but see where this will go."

"I guess you are right. Thanks Raps…well…guess we should go check in on the boys then. Who would have thought you and I would be dating at the same time." She gets up and accepts Rapunzel's arm as the two of them walk.

"Yeah, and, honestly I am glad you are happy Cassandra. And wherever Varian is…I hope he is too." Cassandra tried to look on the positive but the nagging feeling would not leave her alone.

* * *

Varian received a few brunt attacks to the ribs and his face as he was thrown about. He tried to fight back but given the number it was clear he was outmatched. There would be bruising for sure and he anticipated numbness come dawn…or daylight…being blind kept him in the dark, literally.

"So…this is far as we take him right?" The gruff male voice declares, no doubt ready to just leave him be and be done with it.

"Yep…and in a few days will be the third competition and after that we head back home." The female says in an elated tone.

"Yes…finally, I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy stretching my legs but these Corona folk are too stiff for my taste. Still once the arrangements are made for Anthony and Cassandra we will move in and take this place for our own…ooh, it just makes the skin tingle."

Varian wondered if they thought he was also death…that…or he would be helpless in making his way back blind. He doubled over after the last succession of attacks and only manages to place a hand down before face planting. "So…is that all you got?" He felt queasy and yet at the same time he also wanted to hear more of their plan.

"You got guts kid…I will give you that. Now stay down and if you know what is good for you then you will keep away from Kelvin Keep." He plants his toe of his boot against him and as he feels his body kicked he coughs up a bit of blood before finally resting with his face to the ground. Huh…kind of cold.

"Let us get going…this weather is giving me the chills." Varian finally realized where he was…the snow-capped mountains outside of Corona…way outside. The crunch of their footsteps recede and he only then moves up to find one of his eyes shut tight.

"Kelvin Keep…well…if they think I won't find my way there, well, they have another thing coming." Varian eases up holding onto his chest and listening to the chatter of his teeth. Cassandra and Anthony…honestly just the thought made him want to throw up…if he had a decent meal to do that to.

His immediate instinct was to get to Cassandra…even if she rejected him he would have known he had saved her from this horrid fate. Corona also was in danger and his friends Rapunzel and Eugene needed to be warned. Huffing it a bit he manages a few footsteps before falling face first. Grunting he ignores the pain and shot of coldness and instead think of the girl he loves. And that is all he needed as he continued on.

* * *

The third competition was finally there…several or so days had passed since the second and everyone was getting worked up. Cassandra sat on her horse as she gripped the reigns, her eyes surveying the field they would be racing. They'd be using their skills with a bow and a sword…if they came into contact with the other teams. Anthony was right beside her…looking handsome in his riding gear.

"This is it…we either go all out or go home. What is wrong?" Cassandra knew she couldn't hide anything from him.

"I just keep thinking about that note that Varian left me. I feel like there was more to it…perhaps some hidden message-."

"Cass…you need to let this go. Varian has gone and honestly can you even trust him after having lied to you about being blind? Why did he not trust you with this? Also the guy seemed a bit on edge…no doubt ready to snap at any moment. He did experiments…maybe he got close to fumes or something."

Cassandra frowned a bit. "He was an Alchemist Anthony…and…I thought he was my friend. This is going to take some time…be patient alright?" She leans over kissing his cheek then urges her horse forward. They go their starting positions as each and every rider was set up in different locations. The objective was simply to get to the finish while still on horseback. If a rider is knocked off their partner could still finish…however…more points to the riders who finish in pairs.

"Very well…now…shall we?" He rode on to the starting point and she followed suit. Her body was tense and while her brain was set on winning…her heart kept thinking of Varian. Perhaps she never did make time for him…and…that was on her. Sometimes he did weird her out some with his experiments but overall he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Cassandra urges her horse forward as she feel the adrenaline kick in. Her hand immediately reaches for her bow and fitting an arrow in she lines up a shot and fires catching a rider coming out towards them. The rider takes the brunt of the impact and is sent tumbling off their horse. Anthony spots the other retreating and goes after them.

"Anthony we shouldn't split up-." Cassandra tries to call out to him but he just shoots her this disarming suave smile that melts her heart. How did he do that?

"Don't worry…you just keep going…will meet up soon." His promise seemed nice but she wasn't exactly sure they were meant to go off in pursuit of the others. Keeping her bow in hand she notices a few targets and given she was bouncing about in saddle she needed to be precise and to keep her aim true.

Firing she manages to hit the target twice. However the third was a bit more difficult as someone was lining up a shot at her. Urging her horse forward she decided to let the third target disappear as she hurtled forward with a burst of speed from her horse as he galloped on. The arrow shot at her did not hit…but…had she taken any longer on deciding to shoot the target or even to line up the shot she might be sent to the ground.

"I need to be more careful…lest I find myself at the mercy of an arrow." She found herself free of the rich fields with perfect vision to the more obscure canopy of trees and dancing shadows about.

Suddenly her instinct was to duck and good thing too for the sword singing above her head even if a light tap would be enough to send her keeling over. The time of the bow was over and she retrieves her sword as she parries and thrusts at her attacker. The clang of their steel issues off one another and she can see the male who was no taking her lightly.

"So this is the girl who looks after the future Queen…not much to look at. I do know you have a thing for swords; let us see how you handle mine." Cassandra glowers at him but does not let it go past that. She did not need to let him know of his sexist comment or the fact he tried to draw of his fancy sword, which to be honest needed to be touched up mightily. All in all she found she could handle it and sent it back at him.

"Why don't you go and join your partner…oops…not going to happen." Cassandra had sent him off his horse once his sword was loosened from his grip. She had not anticipated his partner closing in on her and as she turns she expects to be knocked off her horse.

"Time to meet the ground scum!" She spots Anthony charging in and soon the guy is attacked, though, she notes that even as the guy gives in Anthony continues to attack him till he appears unconscious in his saddle.

"Anthony…where have you been?" Cassandra moves to examine the man but Anthony halts her. "Um, shouldn't we-?"

"Why should we? This is a competition and we aim to win it, any who entered knew what they were getting into. C'mon Cassandra, we are so close…don't you feel it?" Cassandra can feel his hand in her hair and they share a look. She should not be ok with this…and yet…the thought of winning enticed her.

"Alright…I'm sure someone will come in to look after him." She smiles at him as they race on. Their foes did come at them again but they were quite a team. Cassandra was slowly starting to forget her worry of Varian. And as the finish line arrives and the crowd cheers she feels like the weight of the world is off her shoulders.

"We did it Cassandra…and…now we can finally go and visit my parents and tell them the good news." Amongst all the cheering Cassandra could barely hear him. The competition was finally over…and…she'd be setting out soon with Anthony to really start her life.

* * *

Varian was crawling up the mountain…or was it down? He felt fatigue setting in and his head hurt. At the pace he was going he'd never reach Cassandra in time. Hearing someone he tries to look back but the snow was coming down harder and all he could muster was…well…nothing, his mouth was parched and he lay there not moving…his breathing stilled. He truly regretted never telling Cassandra when he had the chance…oh well…this blanket of snow seemed comfortable enough…

 **Authors note:** This might be the last new chapter of the year so hope this will do. Anyway while Cassandra gets ready to depart on a new venture of her own…Varian finds himself lost and in need of rescuing…so…who was it that saved him…if that is their intent? Hope everyone has a great new years eve, if not then happy new years day.


	8. Chapter 8 Tested

**Authors note:** First off apologies on that long winded review that was not a review. I did report it as abuse and sorts given the message but it is still up, so, hopefully that did not take away from the story in itself. Secondly yeah chapters are a bit spaced out. Anyway we now go into chapter eight…and what of Varian's fate…we shall find out now.

CH.8: Tested

Varian stirred a bit as he pushed off with his elbows…a slight groan escaping his dry lips. "W-Where am I?" He could still see not much but the smell…it smelled like food.

"Glad you are awake…had me worried there for a bit. Here, I cooked us up some grub…well…what I could manage." Varian crawled over to where the fire was and as he was handed something he took hold of it.

"Uh…thanks. So…why did you help me anyway?" Varian nibbles at the food some and while it tastes a bit…ugh…it still sated his desire for nourishment so he gobbled it up.

"Well…I've been told you can't leave someone lying face down in the snow, bad for the senses all around. Have you ever had snow up your nose…not pleasant let me tell you. Oh and the wetness in your ears…the worse. Speaking of ears…how are yours?"

Varian had finished the food and found his way to the wall where he rests. What did this guy want with him? It was clearly a guy…he didn't need his sense of hearing to know that much. Still…there was something familiar with him. "Um…hearing is fine…though vision still a bit foggy."

"Well…these things take time. Now…the only question is how to get you back to Corona-." Varian stood up…but…given how his body was he felt dizzy and nearly fell down if not for the able body keeping him up.

"Corona…no…I can't go back. Cassandra…she is in danger. I knew that Anthony was no good." Varian recalled how he had revealed to him, or, more like the guy who beat him into submission had let loose the plan to be.

"This doesn't sound like something you can just go and do on your own kid. You need help…" Varian cracked a smile.

"Is that so? Well…perhaps the brave Flynn Rider can help me out?" Varian could've sworn he almost saw a visage of sorts of Eugene's smile.

"Nice to see you are still in there Varian. However…fraid I can't help you out with Cassandra. Thing is Rapunzel doesn't even know I am gone so if I do not return with you she will think many things, and, honestly she already thought that once and nearly broke her heart…mine got stabbed, still, with this weather and not knowing where-."

"Kelvin Keep…that is where they are taking Cassandra!" Varian felt a sudden urgency to get there…but…he also worried what she would think of him. He had already messed things up.

"Kelvin Keep…oh no, no no…do you realize who that belongs to?" Varian shrugged. Eugene set him down as he began to pace about. "Kelvin Keep belongs to Baron Dune and his wife Elizabeth. The son is…well…once married will…and Cassandra…"

"Anthony is the son…and…once he marries Cassandra he will inherit the title along with all else. There is more though…"

"Let me guess…invasion on Corona…" Varian felt his jaw drop and he could almost imagine how Eugene looks then.

"Of course…I seem to recall something about Kelvin Keep and some dark history with Corona…" Varian struggled but couldn't come up with anything.

"Look…Cassandra is a big girl and can handle herself, we need to get this information to the King and look to putting up some kind of defense." Varian understood where Eugene was coming from with his concern of Rapunzel, but, to let Cassandra marry that monster…no…even if she hated him for the rest of his blind life he couldn't live with himself if she married him.

"Eugene…go and warn the King of Anthony's plot, make him see that this guy intends to harm Corona…not to mention Cassandra. I will go on ahead…see if I can stall them…if I fail-."

"Kid do you even know where you are going? Have you even been to Kelvin Keep before? Your heart is in the right place but use that head of yours for once and think this through…you could get killed, and…you wouldn't even see it coming. We need to regroup-."

"I thank you for all you have done for me Eugene, in fact, if not for you I would have holed myself up and never put myself out there the way I had. Perhaps I would have avoided the pain I am facing now, but, it just wasn't me. You taught me to stand on my two feet and see the world through new sets of eyes…take up something to challenge myself. Oh sure my first love will always be Alchemy but for Cassandra…even blind he would walk 1000 miles if necessary to fight for her."

Varian began walking but fell down as he felt his strength not just with him just yet. Kelvin Keep…one step at a time, crawling if necessary…but even if his head and heart were in conflict he'd never be able to live with his sight returning knowing he'd never see her smile again.

Suddenly he was lifted up and found support. "Either I'm stronger than I thought I was…or…Eugene-?"

"Varian…I support your cause in winning the heart of Cassandra, don't understand, but…I have always been a sucker for love. I will have a lot of explaining to do when I get back…but…I'm pretty sure Rapunzel also wants her back. I'll be our eyes…you focus on that hearing of yours so if any trouble shows up you let me know."

Varian sniffs not sure what to say. Nodding his head the two of them embark on what could be their most perilous adventure yet, and, given they had never traveled together before it would be a first.

* * *

Cassandra rode alongside Anthony as they had set out from Corona. Her father was a bit taken by surprise and for some reason he wore this smile and he didn't smile much less it was something she didn't get; her father and her did not have the same sense of humor. It was a nice calm pace and having won the third competition they gave Corona something to talk about in the days to come. Still…Cassandra wondered how they had won…and why it took so long for Anthony to join her.

He looked quite handsome atop his steed, his features making her heart pound and each time they shared a glance it shook her. Anthony had yet to tell her where his family lived and when they did talk it was often talk of the weather or what she would miss the most about Corona. Cassandra had a sinking feeling that she may never see it again…but…this wasn't permanent, just a trip to meet his family…travel around a bit and then head back home.

True Cassandra had been a bit restless of late…but…the thought of never seeing Rapunzel or even Eugene again; yeah right, anyway it was just making her stomach or gut react in a way that kept her quiet as Anthony spoke more of his family-.

"Now father…he is quite something else…bold and brave, he sits at the foot of the table and tells tales of his glory. My mother is truly a beauty…she can hold her own against my father and she gives a new meaning to 'female empowerment'. I do have siblings…and cousins…and it makes for quite the gathering. I cannot wait to take my seat at the table…show them I have finally made it."

Cassandra nods her head as she lets her thoughts wonder…and…of all places it settled on Varian. How could he not let her know he was…wait…had he been blind when they talked before? Why did he feel so strongly about Anthony? Cassandra pulled to a stop as Anthony went on a bit before realizing she had stopped.

"Cass…is everything alright?" Anthony looks back at her and she bites her bottom lip. She did not wish to ruin the mood, still, there were so many things not adding up.

"Anthony…is it true that Varian left of his own accord?" She took a breath not meeting his eyes but as she did he seemed so calm.

"Yes…it was all explained in the letter. Can we please move…we have much ground to cover before nightfall." He turns around then and Cassandra follows though her heart isn't quite into it as it was.

As they traveled she was becoming more aware of things she hadn't before…such as the sway of the trees…there almost seemed shadows dancing in them stirring up the leaves. Her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her sword and she steadied her nerves as she figured it could be nothing…just a trick of the mind.

"Anthony…do you love me?" Cassandra had felt his strong arms around her and knew that he wanted her to be happy…but…something in his eyes seemed so far away.

"Of course I do…the moment we met there was this spark. I knew I couldn't live without you…which is why this slight detour." Cassandra was now confused as she saw him take a left instead of a right. The shadows seemed to disappear and she lifted her hand from her sword.

They came upon a clearing and as he dismounts she follows and they walk a bit. Her eyes enlarge noting the petals floating free of the trees and the soft grass that seemed the brightest green. Her footsteps stop a little short of him, his strong back to her. "Um…is there a reason we stopped?"

"Cassandra…you are my soulmate, there is no other reason to explain these feelings I have for you. You are everything I want in a life time companion and fighting alongside you has stirred something in me no other girl has. So Cassandra…will you do me the honor…of being my bride?"

Cassandra felt her cheeks flush and suddenly he was on one knee holding out a box with the brightest jewel she ever saw. Her hand went to her mouth and aside from a gasp of breath she said nothing at first. The petals continue to dance around them and then shadows descend.

 **Authors note:** As Varian and Eugene set out to Kelvin Keep…Cassandra is taken aback by a proposal from Anthony. Next chapter journey to Kelvin Keep.


	9. Chapter 9 Road to Kelvin Keep part 1

**Authors note:** Given a break and my story saved on a device for which I left behind while visiting family it is back in my possession. I am ready to resume the story and Varian and Eugene find many perils ahead of them including some…shoot I had the thought but then figured hey since I've been away I will just let you read and find out, sorry, but also enjoy.

CH.9: Road to Kelvin Keep part 1

"So…how long have we been walking now?" Varian inquires as he looks around. His vision had yet to return but from what he could feel it was snowing.

"I don't know…given I've been the one walking and you on my back," Eugene says. Varian laughs lightly and taps his shoulder.

"I'm fine enough to walk now Eugene…you can…oof." Varian fell into the snow with a thud and groans a bit.

"Sorry…what was that? Oh look, you fell, oops." Eugene holds out his hand and Varian shakes his head before accepting his help up.

"A little warning next time, but, thanks I probably deserved that. I need to be on my own two feet for this. I have to prove to Cassandra that even while blind my intentions are true and pure of heart. I need to show her that blindness does not put me below her but at her same height." Varian ignored the cold chill working up his spine as snow falls around them.

The two of them had set out from the cave together intent on reaching Kelvin Keep and not only stopping a wedding but also an invasion plot. Kelvin Keep was run by the Baron Dune and his wife Elizabeth. Anthony was the son and as such once married would inherit the Keep along with all its power and prestige…not to mention a bloodthirst with Corona. Even having been filled in on this Varian was intent on reaching the Keep and putting a stop to the wedding, blind or not.

"Varian you may have to prepare yourself for the fact that Cass-." Varian saw him hesitate, ok, he heard the choke coming on and he lets out a sigh.

"There is a chance that Cassandra even should I come with good intentions will see my attempt as nothing more than messing with her, deceiving her even. I am not blind Eugene, yes I know ha ha eyes and all but there is more than one way of being blind and I am not so blind when it comes to feelings. If Cassandra does not believe me or even pushes aside my feelings I will…accept it."

Varian felt a hollow pit in his stomach but he also knew that pushing Cassandra to feel the way he did…it would accomplish nothing. Varian had no idea when his sight would return and even if he walked this plane of existence without his eyes he would do so with a smile on his face and look at this as an opportunity to prove his worth. He would learn to work with his hands…seek out teachers who could teach him and learn to adapt to his other senses.

"Wow…that is deep. Honestly I would be groveling or finding some kooky way to get back into Rapunzel's affection. I guess being blind has opened your eyes to new ways of living. Still kid I am rooting for you. Cassandra can be stubborn and annoying at times but I wish her to be with the right guy, maybe you are it…even if she can't…ok I will lay off on the eyes."

Varian cracks a smile and hears a howl in the distance. Pulling his clothes tighter about him he pushes on ahead even as his boots sink into the snow. "Kelvin Keep…it can be more then what it is in the stories…in fact better. There does not need to be war between Corona and that place…if handled right."

"There is bad blood between Kelvin and that of Corona Varian. How do you plan to end so much hate in such a short amount of time?" Eugene catches up with him and falls face first in the snow.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. It sounds good doesn't it?" Varian turns around and holds out his hand to him.

"Right…well…I'm with you, came this far haven't I?" Varian knew that Eugene was giving up a lot by being here…by not telling Rapunzel about his ordeal.

"Thanks Eugene…you are kind of like the older brother I had always wished to have. Being the only born…it kind of leaves you left out on what a sibling bond would feel like. I will tell Rapunzel everything once we accomplish this…that or fail…either way it should come from me." Varian imagines the conflicted look on Eugene's face.

"Thanks Varian…but…you gave me the choice to head back and I chose to go with you. That was on me and come what may Rapunzel should hear this from me. C'mon kid…it isn't much longer till we get there." Eugene must see something but Varian just shrugs as he trudges on hoping they are not too late.

* * *

"Ah…there is my future daughter in law!" Cassandra felt the woman's arms around her and she does her best to take it. The ring glittering on her finger catching the light from the chandeliers set above.

"Yes, well, how could one refuse such a darling son?" Cassandra put on a brave face as Anthony beamed.

"You are going to love it here Cassandra. It will be the greatest adventure there ever was. I must go confer some things with my men but I will see you later." He winks at her and then immediately sets to conversing with some of his men. Cassandra notes his frown and wonders what is up.

"Do not worry about Anthony…he has a good heart and shoulder on him. Have you discussed babies?" Cassandra quickly paled and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Right, babies, um…no, has not come up. So this is Kelvin Keep huh?" Cassandra pushed on as she looked around at the walls that look like they had survived many attacks. In their travel she imagined Anthony already telling his mother of the soon to be nuptials and the place was already decorated with floral arrangements and much of the sharpness of the features were toned down some.

"Yes…it was founded long ago…hard to believe how much it has seen in that time. War, hunger, rebirth…it is the ultimate survival story. Corona has cast us out for our thoughts…our ideas…they feel that without fighting there can be peace. However such thinking has made them stale and if it takes an invasion to wake them up…all the better."

"Wait…what?" Cassandra noticed that even the mother hadn't noticed her slip up like such talk was normal. She would think this woman would wish for peace through other means…war…was that really necessary?

"Oh come now dear surely Anthony told you…didn't he? War is how we prove ourselves, yes it is fine and all you and Anthony won that contest…so…what better way to put those skills to use then by taking on Corona and showing them our true might."

Cassandra felt sick. Back in Corona she thought a lot about fighting…but this…to what end or what did this even accomplish? So many would be…no…if the numbers were anything like she had seen on her way up then maybe Corona would stand a chance.

"Honey the men need help with their armor…and you have the right touch when assigning armor to the right build." Baron Dune shows and she notices his trimmed mustache and his eyes that twinkled when he spoke of armor.

"Oh, well, if you will excuse me dear I must be going. I will see you tonight for your fitting. The wedding dress is one I wore on my own wedding day." She winks at Dune before moving off.

"Um…if you don't mind my asking why so soon?" Cassandra felt a bit rushed and giving her entire life over…it felt so…final. True she cared deeply for Anthony and maybe down the road they'd wed, but, part of her wanted Rapunzel there…even Eugene.

"If we are going to strike at Corona we need our affairs in order. I remember when I married Anthony's mother…it was a little before the first or so battle against Corona…well…truth be told I lost count of how long we have been fighting but this was during a darker time and the wedding really did pick up everyone's feelings."

Cassandra nods her head. Walking along with him as he dictates how certain decorations are to be handled a noise catches her attention. Dune noticed and followed behind her but said nothing. As she began to climb up the stairs to a room overlooking the courtyard she gasped as she noticed hundreds of soldiers armed with weapons and glinting in the sunlight was armor of sorts that it made Corona look like it was staging a play.

"Isn't this impressive? My wife not only fits the armor but makes it herself. She feels that while she may not fight her handiwork will keep them alive and that does her good. So shall we see how the cake is?" Dune moves off. He is rather round but there is a certain strength and confidence in how he owns that weight.

Cassandra felt panic set in. If this army mobilized it would mean the very end of Corona. What family was she marrying into? In that moment she thought of sweet and simple Varian…wherever he was, she hoped he was doing well. As for her…she had a wedding to prepare for.

 **Authors note:** Things are looking bleak. Varian and Eugene continue hefting it to Kelvin Keep under heavy snowfall and Cassandra faces a cold hard truth about her soon to be marriage and what is in store for Corona. In the next chapter Varian and Eugene face their ultimate challenge yet and Cassandra learns a horrifying secret she may wished she never heard.


	10. Chapter 10 Road to Kelvin Keep part 2

**Authors note:** Slight change of perspective going down in this chapter along with some…er…well yeah anyway warning you now for what lies ahead.

CH.10: Road to Kelvin Keep part 2

"Alright that is far enough!" The booming voice seems to echo off the walls of the path up ahead and Varian immediately recognizes the voice with dread.

"I know that voice…he was the one that roughed me up." Varian kept on guard as he couldn't shake the feeling they were surrounded…but maybe he was just being paraonoid.

"Huh…must be one of Anthony's lackeys. Keep close kid…we don't want to get…oof." Varian hears an attack land on Eugene, either that or he stubbed his toe. Hearing his body roll past him he imagines that is the female who attacked, given how they hadn't heard her approach.

"You know you'd be rather cute…if not for your nose. And you sweetie…still can't see huh?" Varian stiffened at how she called him 'sweetie' not something to perk up over.

"Hey…this nose happens to be one of a kind. And if you two would just let us pass by…I will forget I even heard that comment." Eugene picks himself up and Varian can hear the guy getting closer…he was not one to mess with.

"Heh…think we are letting you anywhere near Kelvin, think again. Anthony is set for a very important date…one that cannot be interrupted. This is as far as you go." He cracks his knuckles and the hair on the back of Varian's neck stands on end. Perhaps it was part instinct or part luck but he dives for the ground just as his massive fists swing overhead. Kicking out with his leg he hears the larger man groan and he hopes that Eugene manages to hear him.

"Eugene…if you can hear me make a break for it. I will hold them here." He figured Eugene would be the better man for the job stopping the wedding over him.

"No way kid…I had my journey and got the girl…it is your turn now. Don't worry…I got this." Varian hesitated and the guy picks him up then throws him along the path.

"I'll give you a head start…shouldn't be too hard to catch one blind as a bat. This won't take long." He moves on and Varian knows he should stay and fight…but…if he was going to stop this wedding he needed to get going.

"You'd better have this…cause I can't do this alone Eugene." Varian can barely make out the road ahead but reaching out he just goes along with the wall hoping that it will lead him to Kelvin Keep.

* * *

"Wrong move taking the both of us on." Eugene saw that, he really did…but he was just the supporting man in this tale…and he was ok with that.

"Oh I am sure I will regret this…very much. You seem to fail to see that I am not without my ways." Eugene flashed a smile and even did a smolder at the female.

"I would be flattered…but…you just aren't my type." She then aims a kick at him sending him along the ground.

"Right…bet you are more musclehead's type and all. I get it…won't make that mistake again." Seems his smolder had fallen short since he went straight and non-thief like.

"Actually she passed on me as well. I don't think you quite understand the meaning behind-." He says or begins to say but the female cuts him off.

"If he hasn't figured it out now there is no point in spelling it out for him. So, Eugene is it…what is so special about this kid? What makes him worth putting your life on the line?" She readies her weapon but doesn't move on him.

"That kid has more heart than anyone I have ever met. He is in love with a girl and even blind and knowing his chances he still goes after her to stop her from marrying the wrong guy. He isn't the type of guy who thinks of a girl as property or someone to take her away from all she loves and cares…he wants her to be happy. Yeah…so…to answer your question I would put my life on the line time and again if it will give him a shot at true happiness."

Eugene watches the two as they exchange looks. Perhaps his word had meaning, perhaps they might see that Anthony isn't all he is cracked up to be. The guy moves towards him then unleashes a few attacks on him. Eugene feels his breath taken from him and he tries to block the attacks but his face winds up bruised and beaten as he coughs up blood as he is struck again and again.

Rolling his body along the next attack he is sent to the ground as he braces himself, his breath labored. The chill didn't help any and without a weapon how was he to stand against them? Wait…didn't he have..?

"Much fun as this is…we do have somewhere to be." The bigger guy says. He goes to pull him by the back of his head and he laughs.

"Do you always have to talk so tough? I get it, muscles and everything…but I bet there is a softie somewhere deep inside, am I right?" Eugene smiles past the blood lining his lip. This guy did not hold back and each strike he delivered caused his face a mesh of hurt. Honestly he and not been in this bad of shape since Mother Gothel did him in with that knife.

"Go on and chase after the kid…I got this." The guy says. He stares down at him and he glowers but it is kind of hard doing with one functioning eye.

"Very well…make it clean and fast though." The female nods her head before she races off with her lithe figure. She'd be…nope…he was with Rapunzel and his girl chasing days were over.

"Heh…not really my style but circumstances the way they are might as well." Eugene takes this chance to pull away from him and he aims a few punches at him but winds up shaking his fist.

"Ok…I maybe a bit out of practice but give me some time…it should come back to me." Eugene tries again but the guy catches his arm and pulls it back and Eugene strains as his mouth is open in a silent guy scream.

"You talk too much…and…you have the option of either bleeding out lying in the snow buried for no one to find…or…I throw you off this cliff and you can have time to scream out your lungs. Which will it be?"

"Huh…you know back in my day as a thief such options were never given. Hmm, I may need to think on that a bit. Bleed out again alone or fly off a cliff…is there an option where you just leave me be?"

"Do not take too long." The guy furrows a brow. Eugene ponders a bit more though perhaps that was not the wisest decision on his part.

The guy continues with his grip on his arm and he bites his tongue and regrets doing that as he bleeds a bit more. "Er…point taken. Given how my body has already been busted and all…thrown from the cliff it is." Eugene is picked up over the guy's head and as they near the edge he looks down not really being able to see the bottom from this height.

 _Well Blondie, looks like this is it for me. I really am sorry for not telling you sooner about all this, yeah, if the me now told the past me about this he would be laughing and shaking his head at the impossibility of it all. I am a better man though because of you and for that I can never really repay you. I was hoping someday to marry you and for us to start our lives…maybe even have your father look at me not as a walking idiot but someone worthy of his daughter's hand. Cassandra isn't is as bad as I thought and Varian, the kid has guts truly worth of the tale of Flynn Rider, not me. I hope that Varian finds the same happiness that I found with you when he rescues Cassandra. Maybe it'll be Cassandra rescuing Varian, I'm not gender set on who does the rescuing. Anyway…least I met you Rapunzel…for now my life is complete._

Eugene then is thrown off the cliff and he braces himself for the after. Kind of hard imagining what that will be but all in all what an adventure…

* * *

Varian is scrambling along now as he can hear someone chasing after him. He had no idea what had befallen Eugene and he didn't wish to think much on it. His breathing was labored and he hears a twang of sort before he is launched forward with a pain shooting through his shoulder. Grunting as his body hit the ground hard he pushes up with one hand only to find a boot against his back.

"You made good ground…for being blind. Do you have any last words? I imagine your friend had quite a many before Bruno went and did your friend in…took his life and all. You know we at Kelvin Keep unlike those of Corona do not take prisoners."

Varian can feel her boot on him but also her hand twisting the arrow lodged in his shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable but he knew that if he let himself break down now he'd be wasting time and time was something he didn't have a lot of.

"Look, the girl I love is going to marry some jerk who is only using her for a title. So, if you do not let me go she will surely wind up miserable and unloved. You know Anthony's character…tell me if I am wrong."

Varian waits a beat but it is clear she is hesitating. Varian blinks a bit as he feels tears slipping down his face.

"Haven't you ever loved someone but that person didn't feel the same way you did? Cassandra does not love me…she may never love me but that will not stop me from fighting for her. All I am asking for is a chance to save her…and whatever comes after I am willing to accept it." Varian waits again wondering what is going on in that head of hers. He still had no idea how she looked but if he had to guess it would be confused.

"Very well Varian…perhaps this once I will take a prisoner. I do know what it feels like to love someone and not have their affection returned. You must really love this girl if you are willing to put up with all this." She hauls him up and he is grateful…though at the moment that arrow as not making things easy.

"I am. And Eugene…you were joking about the no prisoner part right?" Varian can sense her hesitancy as she pushes him along and he feels a pang of regret over bringing Eugene along. Rapunzel was going to kill him. That or banish him. As they proceed on he can hear a crow in the distance indicating they were close to Kelvin Keep…and closer to his destiny.

 **Authors note:** Well…quite a turn of events am I right? Next chapter as Cassandra prepares for her wedding to Anthony…it'll be up to Varian to stop it, though he isn't quite clear on that yet. Question though that will have to waited on is…did Eugene fall or not, hmm, leave that to you the reader and answer will be revealed in a few chapters.


	11. Chapter 11 Reunited

CH.11: Reunited

Varian had no idea really if this girl was going to take him to Kelvin Keep or not. Still what choice did he have? Also he had that arrow lodged in him still. It was still hard to make out the road ahead of him and he stumbles along but the girl manages to keep him from falling over. "So, do you have a name?"

"Keep moving." She ushers him along and he nods his head. She wasn't much for talking, so, that left it up to him.

"I'm kind of anxious about meeting with Cassandra. The last time we saw, well, last time she saw me my whole blindness kind of got out and she didn't want anything to do with me. I feel bad I never told her upfront about it…wish I could take it back-."

"Some things in life you can't take back…so…man up. If you want Cassandra to love you then you need to own this blindness. Show her that it doesn't take away from who you are." She kept pushing him and he could hear the birds and knew they were closer.

"Are you trying to help me or set me up for complete and utter defeat?" He looks back at her but she is just a blur to him though he can almost make out her eye roll.

"I cannot promise that you will see her. Cassandra is set to wed and no doubt she will be ushered about being prepped for it. Kelvin Keep has a long tradition of weddings before battles and as such the sooner it is done the sooner we ride out."

"War with Corona…I still can't believe it. Corona has only known peace and for Kelvin Keep to do what is planning to do…it will destroy everything that Corona has built all these years. Art, history, music…you'd take it all away-."

"It is what it is brave Varian…yes, I said you are brave…for whom else but a blind Alchemist would go and seek out a girl who wants nothing to do with him. Tell me something; even should she reject you do you still plan on stopping the wedding?"

Varian had this same discussion with Eugene…whatever happened to him. Honestly it paled him and stopped his heart thinking what that man did to him. This girl clearly had the same thought though she wouldn't vocalize on it or tell him there was remorse. Eugene and him were part of Corona and as such they were enemies. Given Eugene was who he was this would deeply impact Rapunzel and given she was next in line to rule this would surely bring war upon Kelvin Keep.

"If she rejects my help and affection…I will still stop the wedding. Cassandra should be free to choose when she marries and to whom…rather than be forced into it or placed a deadline. Marriage is meant to be when you choose…and something tells me even if she loves Anthony she would no doubt wish to marry later on when the engagement runs its course."

* * *

The girl says nothing again and he is stopped by her hand on his shoulder. There is pain and he wonders why she does this but then hears the sound of hooves approaching.

"Jenna who is this?" Varian hears her name for the first time but she seems to care little as this was unavoidable.

"This is my prisoner. I found him wondering the pass. I shot him with my arrow but he needs his wound looked after being placed in the hold. I will take him there myself. Inform Cassandra it will be her decision his fate." Varian wonders on this and the guy on the horse no doubt considers this request.

"Normally such a decision is to be placed on the male, not the female as is custom-." The male appears to stop and he imagines Jenna had something to do with that.

"I am his sister…and as such I feel Cassandra should be the one to decide. Do you have a problem with that?" Jenna seems to wait and Varian is trying to process the fact she is related to Anthony.

"Very well…no disrespect, proceed then to the medical wing." The man moves aside and Jenna pushes him on and he almost careens over if not for her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Varian had nearly blacked a few times from the pain so when he came to he found himself lying on his back in a bed of some kind. His surrounding was dark but he could hear voices.

"-This cannot be Jenna…if anyone were to find out there would surely be repercussions for the both of us. "

"I know, but, isn't it worth the risk? I just do not feel like keeping it in will do anymore." Varian hates eavesdropping but even with his blindness his ears seemed attune to voices and even whispers appeared loud.

"I really wish things were different, truly, but right now is not the time. The one you call Varian should be well…and…I also feel your mark was a bit off, still, this side of you…I like it. I have to go." He hears some kisses before the person leaves.

"How much of that did you hear?" He can hear her approach and as his body moves up a bit he realizes she is pressing down on his wound.

"Um…nothing really…ok perhaps a bit. Who was that?" He settled back down as she released his wound.

"A friend…that is all you need to know. So feeling any better?" Varian moves his shoulder a bit noting the absence of the arrow.

"It is feeling much better now, thanks. So…I'm the person guy you 'intentionally' missed huh?" He imagines he is smirking by the way his facial muscles work.

"Keep it up and you may find yourself with another arrow in you. Given who my parents are, especially my mother shooting to kill is kind of expected. I've done things I am not proud of…that I must live with. During the contest…those who would come across my brother…they were…"

"No, no no…you aren't telling me that-?" Varian had not made it to the final round but he recalled it involved horseback, archery, and combat with the blade. The contests were meant to test a person on all three along with using their smarts to outwit their opponent. To kill…it broke a cardinal rule not to mention went against tradition.

"Anthony is held to a certain level above others…given who his parents are winning is everything and at all costs. Anthony has never really won…either through clumsiness or getting out of control where myself or the other guy you met have to clean up the mess. Kelvin Keep is different from Corona as we are expected to do the opposite of Corona. In some ways Corona has always been soft, too soft by our measures and standards and if you do not wish to be punished…you do what is expected of you."

"Hasn't anyone ever said no? Jenna this is wrong and…wait…I thought Anthony didn't have any sisters?" He looks at her.

"Oh he does…though he doesn't really talk of them much. Given we are female we are not entitled to the role of Baron as it has always been that of the male in the long line of leaders for Kelvin Keep. Far as no, well, only one has done so, that of my younger brother Eric. Suffice to say his punishment was so severe…he can no longer say no."

Varian didn't even want to further question on that subject. Kelvin Keep, the more he learned of it the more he didn't want to be there. To take another life…it must leave a stale feeling on the soul. Varian hears someone approaching and he hears Jenna get up and the two converse before she leaves the room.

"Varian…what are you doing here? Anthony said you left…but…you are here?" Varian felt a warmth flood his body as she walks over. Cassandra, she was alright, least for now.

"Yeah…well…Anthony sort of lied about that, sorry. I was beaten and dragged out to the snow where I was left to die. I only survived by Eugene's arrival and we then set off for Kelvin Keep…well…least I managed, as for him-."

He then felt her hand connect with his face as he felt the slap. "That is for lying to me about being blind. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She was hurt and he did not blame her for that. Also slapping a blind guy, yeah, he wasn't going to touch that as he was already in trouble with her and he didn't wish to make things worse.

"Look Cassandra, had I told you I was blind you would never fight me. Eugene had taken time to train me, to hone my blindness and use it to my advantage. I did not wish for you to take it easy on me, I want you to fight me at your full strength. I am in awe of your talent and your beauty and the way you handle yourself where you do not have to lower yourself to a guy ever. You are awesome Cassandra and when we fought even blind I could feel your determination."

Cassandra walks off a bit and he sits up as he places his hands in his lap. "Why are you here again?"

"Oh, right, I imagine Jenna didn't tell you. Look, Anthony is bad news…if you go ahead with marrying him you will only be oppressing yourself, adhering to his will and dominion and he plans on waging war on Corona. You need to see that this person whom you have fallen for…he is going to ruin everything."

Cassandra sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. Well…least he figured she was as he had seen when she was stressed or facing a dilemma. "Varian, I do appreciate you coming forward with this to me, and, I am hoping that I can maybe persuade Anthony to stop things. His parents have shown me the full might of Kelvin Keep and if I am being honest…I am still moving ahead with the wedding."

Varian felt his jaw drop as he tried to make sense of this. True he had some idea of an outcome from his being here and his words, but, that was not one of them.

"Look Varian…some part of me still loves Anthony and if I can somehow reach him, get him to see that war is not the answer…things can be different. I still feel Anthony can be reached, that, in my time knowing him there is a part of him that still resonates good-."

"Cassandra…you are the blind one here, not me. Anthony killed during the contest…he is next in line to be Baron. If there was any part of him to be reached…don't you think it would have surfaced already?"

Varian hears her walk over to him before he feels her lips press down on his forehead before she pulls back. "Anthony is not perfect…this whole situation is not perfect Varian. If you know what is good you will leave. My decision is for you to be spared…and…for you to be set free. This is goodbye."

"No, you can't be serious…Cassandra!" Varian yells out but she is already leaving. He grips his sheets and he rushes after her but falls out of the bed. Boots are heard as he draws his head up and he is hauled to his feet.

"I've just had word with Anthony, and do you know what his word is? It is everything here and the word of some low life Corona even if she is to wed the future Baron…it means nothing. Sorry you came all this way for nothing…to have your heart torn out, oh wait, you didn't even tell her did you? Such a shame, c'mon boys we got ourselves a hanging to do, but first…Anthony himself will want a word with you." The man from the bridge chortles and Varian then is led out.

 **Authors note:** Varian is in quite a pickle now. And I imagine you all were not expecting such a reunion to take place or how it would play out. Next chapter Varian and Anthony have a few words and Cassandra struggles with her decision.


	12. Chapter 12 Tortured souls

CH.12: Tortured souls

"Augh!" Varian grunts out as he receives another strike to his body. He was blind and reeling from attacks from all directions. It was hard to tell where the next attack would come in and he was ready to topple over…but they wouldn't allow it. His senses were trying to keep up but just when he thought he had the next attack logged away he would be struck from the back or struck from the left. His body was beaten and broken and just about at its limit…his hope of being free so he can attempt to stop the wedding and see to it that Cassandra wake up were for naught.

"That is enough." The voice he easily recognized as that of Anthony. As the attacks ceased he stood there doing his best not to fall over and give them the satisfaction of his giving in.

"What…that it?" Varian could taste his own blood in his mouth and no doubt there'd be bruises come tomorrow. However that was if there was a tomorrow.

"You hold up quite well for…what do you call yourself, oh right an Alchemist. I would have thought you'd make good and be on your way…that or dead by now. Yet here you are how is that?"

"What can I say…I got lost." Varian being blind figured he could get away with that. However he could almost sense Anthony not buying it.

"I heard from one of my scouts that there was an incident at the pass…the loss of life happened, and, happened to be someone you knew I imagine. Eugene was it?" Varian could see he was trying to get a rise out of him without actual sight. It would not work, though; it pained him deeply knowing what had transpired. He had hoped he would survive…now this just meant telling Rapunzel would be on him.

"I don't think he cared much for him…look at him, no emotion what so ever." The guy from the bridge moves to him and grips the back of his head as he holds what he imagines to be something sharp against his neck. His eyes were swollen a bit and his lower lip was cut, he might even have internal bleeding no doubt. Broken ribs, yep, it hurt to breathe.

"Don't you know Alex, he loves Alchemy? It is his one true love…he buries himself in his work and makes things come alive. Oh wait…there is something else he loves…his darling Cassandra." Varian hears the men around him chortle and he tried to not speak, tried to not let them get the better of him.

"You mean the girl you will marry? Oh wow, that is rough. I mean if we kill him now he may never be around to see, er, I mean hear her say I do."

Varian suddenly realizes what is being proposed here and honestly…he wanted no part in it. However he also realized it could get him out of being killed. Still he was bordering on being unconscious right now and he felt if he was going to die it should be now or the other, honestly just get it over with.

"You know, perhaps there is a way we can do both. True he will be dying on the inside when Cassandra weds me, but, what would be even sweeter is after the marriage of killing Varian to honor the other part of the marriage. You know how Kelvin Keep runs, marriage…death…war…"

Varian couldn't take the silence any longer, on his part, honestly he wish Anthony would stop talking just to hear himself talk. "Anthony…you do not deserve Cassandra. You do not love her…you only wish to use the marriage to lay claim to the title of Baron and continue your parent's twisted plan to rule all of the land and lay waste to Corona."

"So he can talk…I was beginning to wonder if he had lost his voice along with his sight. Listen Varian; do not try to understand the intricacies of romance…as you have yet to have a girlfriend…or several in fact. As for Corona's fate…well…guilty as charged. Corona deserves to fall and only by falling can Kelvin Keep expand its power and reach and there is such a rich and fertile land to give new resources to our supreme might."

Varian suddenly feels himself pushed into what he believes to be a chair. Straps are placed around his wrists and ankles and he feels his head loll about. Just sitting down was enough to cause all the pain to rise up inside him and he bit down on his tongue to not shout out. Of course he had talked before but that was just to egg them on. Honestly why give them any satisfaction? In the end regardless what went down his fate had been sealed.

"He is no fun…I know…maybe this will get a rise out of him!" Varian had no idea what he was talking about till the edged weapon plunged into his leg sending his senses on high alert and even without intending to he cries out feeling his defenses shatter.

"Really uncalled for Alex, however, I do appreciate the scream as it was getting one sided a bit here. So, can I let you in on a secret?" Varian would rather not…but…hard to close off his ears given how sharp they had been of late. To be blind or having lost his hearing, hmm, yeah he'd still choose his sight as without his hearing he would not have gained the Intel needed to get here.

Anthony moves to his left and his ears tickle a bit as his lips are near his ear. Gripping the chair a bit and digging his nails in he could taste his blood in his mouth…the weapon still lodged in his leg making him yearn for unconsciousness to fall over him.

The words alone shook him to his very being and his eyes he imagined were bloodshot, well, least he imagined them to be. Anthony pulls back and he imagines the look was smug superiority…superiority he might add over a blind strapped down guy who was helpless to stop him.

"I think he has taken enough. Knock him out and place him in a cell so when the wedding takes place we can find him. We don't' want a blind Alchemist wondering about spoiling the fun. Oh and hold onto what I said…I am sure when the time comes you will be screaming just like when Alex plunged his knife into your leg…like so."

Anthony reaches down twisting the knife in his leg and he howls in pain till he blacks out.

* * *

Cassandra found her mind weighed down what she had learned about the full might of Kelvin Keep and the proposed strike to eliminate Corona and all of its history and beauty. Corona was not prepared for such a mobilized strike and much of their armory and size of their armed soldiers wouldn't be enough to stop an attack…it would be a massacre.

However what was Cassandra to do? She was set to marry Anthony and thus making him the new Baron of Kelvin Keep. His parents were quite thrilled and talking about leaving Kelvin Keep…but…only upon seeing Corona fall. Cassandra was in the garden as it was the most pleasing place to be…and…honestly there was no one here to disturb her.

"Jenna?" Cassandra found the sister of Anthony seated on a bench with a book in her lap. She had this faraway look on her face.

"Huh, oh, future sister in law…hi." Jenna was rather warm and personable and it was hard not liking her. There was something different about her compared to her brother.

"Hey, so, what are you doing here?" Cassandra walks over and notices the girl scoot over giving her a spot to sit down.

"I was catching up on some reading, you know, before things get crazy. Look, given how long I have known Anthony I know how…guarded he can be. If for any reason you feel closed out do not take any offense to it."

"Jenna, personally, how do you feel about this wedding? I know we haven't got to know one another, and, from what Anthony has spoken of you there isn't much…so…it would do me good to hear a perspective from someone who as you say has known him longer."

Cassandra felt helpless right now. On one hand she was about to marry…and that should make her happy, but, on the other end she was about to be involved one way or another with an invasion that may lead to the downfall of the only place she has ever called home. She didn't even realize she was shaking till Jenna places a hand on hers.

"My brother…he seems to really have feelings for you, but, since coming back he has been preoccupied much more with the coming war. And there is something else…something you deserve to hear." Jenna parts her brunette hair behind her ear as she takes a breath.

"Yes?" Cassandra did not wish for her to stop now. If there was something she needed to learn, to know…she couldn't bear not hearing it.

"Cassandra, oh there you are…I have been looking all over for you. The wedding is happening, right now, we need to get you in your dress-."

"Wait, so soon? Look, I need time…why the sudden urgency?" Cassandra saw the cross features of the woman and swallowed.

"You are going to marry my son and be part of this family…there is no urgency, this is a matter to be proud and happy about. I have waited a long time for my son to settle down with the right girl…and…you are it. So before you make me really upset march, and do not make me repeat myself. And you Jenna, shouldn't you also be getting ready, not every day your brother walks down the aisle."

Cassandra slowly stands and looks to Jenna noting the troubled look on her features. There is something she is not telling her, something important. However for whatever reason she was not going to tell her. Following the mother her soul was telling her run away…but…sometimes one was backed up against a rock and a hard place and maybe she could grow to love Anthony…after all they were going to invade Corona together right?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter the wedding is about to happen. What will happen next, well, I won't spoil it so hope you all will attend.


	13. Chapter 13 Forever vow

CH.13: Forever vow

Varian had woken up from falling unconscious to find himself dressed up. His leg was free of the sharp edged tool used to break him and if there had been any attacks to his face it was fixed up. There were many gathered and the musky scent was overwhelming his senses. Judging from those gathered he factored that those in attendance were hunters or long line of family who had a history of not hiding how much they sweated.

"I am glad you could be awake for this," Alex regards; he was holding him upright so he wouldn't slouch or anything. It was very thoughtful of him.

"Sure, I mean I had other plans, but this will be a day I will never forget. If I could see I imagine it would be much more effective…oh well." Varian managed to keep his wit about him and he feels Alex grip the back of his head.

"Do you really want to die that badly? How is it you can move that tongue of yours after all you have been through? Shouldn't you be crying that your love is going to marry another guy?" Alex's breath smelled awful but he managed to swallow whatever slop they fed him.

"Well…I am here for her, and, given what you told me it doesn't matter what I do…I am still dead when this is done." Varian of course remembered what Anthony had whispered and he was doing his best to not make any move that might alert the others to his action. It steamed him but given his blindness and the overwhelming amount of weapons those who attended had, and he just figured that much, he'd be public enemy number one.

"Yes and do not forget that. Anthony does not need anyone getting in his way when he conquers Corona. Feel relieved you are allowed this simple gesture, if it were me…you'd be dead before this." Alex's voice was quite sincere in that and he was glad for Anthony's decision for this…even if on the inside he hated him.

Everyone was beginning to talk and converse about the wedding. None of them seemed aware of what was about to happen…and…it drove him crazy. These people were so obsessed with war that they never thought about those they hurt…who they took a home from or even the families left broken. Even now he was going to die and they wouldn't lift a brow or a finger to help him. His death would be deserved…did none of these people have a conscious?

Varian had a rather nasty headache and it was hard to say if it was from straining his eyes or the amount of roughing up Anthony and his friends did to him. Alex however would not let him hit the ground, thank goodness for that. The music began to play and everyone turned. Varian was rather glad he was not seeing Cassandra in her dress. Oh he wasn't saying anything about it not working for her, but, he sort of felt like such a dress should be worn out of love and with a monster like Anthony…that was not love.

* * *

Cassandra had been fitted into the dress…and well…it wasn't the dress she imagined herself wearing on her wedding day. When one wedded another there was supposed to be this mixture of sadness and happiness, but, all she felt was uncertainty. Could she really turn her blade against the only family she had ever known? Rapunzel, she was her best friend and her smile and laugh just made her clutch at her gut feeling it twist and turn in such a manner she'd lose her lunch.

"Dear you look simply stunning. This dress was made for you to wear. So, how does it feel settling down with one man for the rest of your life?" His mother was quite something else. She stood behind her and if she didn't know any better she would be holding a knife against her back giving her no option to back out. Anthony's mother scared her.

"Well…like butterflies are in my stomach," Cassandra says aloud, after all, anything else wouldn't do well with her future mother in law.

"Yes, I felt the same way when I married Anthony's father. You will learn to adjust though and soon those butterflies will be lest frantic and more in harmony. Now…I believe we should not keep Anthony waiting any longer."

Cassandra holds her head up high as she watches the curtain pulled back. Walking down the aisle she can see Anthony standing further up…his smile quite enriching as she remembered it the first time she saw it. She had told Varian that she was going to try and help Anthony and possibly stop the invasion. It was a longshot but perhaps it wasn't too late to reach him.

Taking each step she feels all eyes on her. Each step drew her closer to the end and she wondered if Anthony could even be reached. Even now he seemed so far away. Looking off to the left she suddenly did a double take spotting Varian being held up by Alex. No, this could not be…he was supposed to be freed.

"Keep moving…nothing to see here future wife of the Baron," Alex says. She got the warning loud and clear and yet somehow some part of her wanted to stay. Varian seemed to be doing fine but if he were still here something was awry.

Cassandra sighs and mouths an apology to Varian…though she imagines he can't see it. Continuing on her way she goes to stand up at the altar and the presiding man of the cloth who stands at attention nods his head at her before she turns to face Anthony.

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today on this most-." Honestly it went on a bit and Cassandra felt this was her time to try and reach Anthony.

"Anthony…we need to talk. I've been made aware of some of your…activity, and, suffice to say it does not sit well with me, but, I also know there has been a lot of pressure on you of late. There is still time to atone for your crimes…to walk away from this title or maybe bring new light to it. The Baron rules over Kelvin Keep…make good of it, turn your attention elsewhere…Corona could serve as an ally and trade can be opened up-."

Anthony eyes her and she can see how cold his eyes were. His lip was drawn in a fine line and he almost tensed. "Cassandra, I love you with all my heart…but if you believe I will turn a blind eye to Corona and let them stand…you do not know me at all. I aim to keep Kelvin Keep alive and long as Corona stands it will continue to grow and we cannot afford to have that happen. Do not tell me you are having second thoughts on this…cause…this is it, if you wanted out you should have said so earlier-."

Cassandra fumed as she listened as the words were getting close to their vows. "You are something else Anthony, all you care about is this war…and I am just some trophy to get and wave about as you take Corona."

Anthony says nothing and she picks up on some subtle hint or even a slight twitch that draws her to a more horrid line of thought.

"Anthony…in order to obtain the title of Baron you must marry, correct? Well…once you are married…"

"It is nothing personal Cassandra. I do love you, but, considering you are the enemy it would not prove prudent letting you live." Anthony says this so easily…like their love was some planned thing, a cog in the motion of life.

"So…what, are you telling me our love was planned?" Cassandra did not wish to believe this and yet she found herself saying it.

"The competition being held in Corona…it is distasteful and being surrounded by them, so cheerful and naïve to the world outside…trapped from truly knowing the dangers out there. It sickens me that I had to go there of all places. And then I saw you-."

"Please don't," Cassandra barely recognizes her voice as it trembles. She could count on her hand how many times she had been this vulnerable.

"I knew you were the one for me…to help me finally ascend up to the title I have been destined to have. I am sorry you found this out now, and, frankly I would have preferred keeping you in the dark about this. I would have preferred for more time for us to…well…be busy with one another but the war presses and we can't hold up things now can we?"

Cassandra fumed and felt like she was ready to pop. Here she believed he loved her when in fact he only loved the prospect of the title Baron. How had she been blind this entire time? Suddenly she remembered Varian's words and it hit her hard.

"If anyone here objects…speak now or forever hold their peace." The man of the cloth spoke and she figured that Varian would speak up. However looking out at the audience she just sees Alex holding something against Varian's throat and she wanted to kick the guy hard. What a fool she had been…and here all this time he was just trying to protect her. True she had to make this choice and at least try…but…he was the only one who truly cared.

"I know I wasn't officially invited to this wedding, but, would a Princess be too much of an objection?" Everyone turns then and Cassandra finds it hard to speak as standing in the doorway with a long trail of blond hair behind her was Rapunzel herself.

 **Authors note:** So most of this chapter was already typed up…just had to find a suitable place to stop. Anyway the end is approaching just need the focus to get me through to it. Just what will Rapunzel's appearance cause for the wedding and how will Cassandra and Varian get through this.


	14. Chapter 14 Explosive touch

**Authors note:** As I am sure you are aware…I like to usually end things with a cliffhanger. Rapunzel showing up to the wedding, hard to say how many of you were caught off guard or not by it. We are still inching towards the finale of this story and this one is sure to get you on your toes or staring at the computer figuring why I did what I did. There is a show for which the ending of this chapter will become clear to everyone reading this, but, I will not spoil it but rather you see for yourself.

CH.14: Explosive touch

Varian was in a pretty sticky situation right now and whether he wanted to or not he couldn't voice his discontent with this pairing. Cassandra stood there ready to tie her future to his man…this lying sack of scum. Varian balled his fingers to make a fist and thought of just bringing this guy down…however that would cost him and he didn't think he could afford to lose his voice as well. There'd be a lot of blood lost but at the same time if he did it right he could avoid dying. He was still blind though and given his familiarity with the room itself he'd be stumbling around looking for a purchase and there was no telling how many men he had here.

Anthony was poison…and after learning the truth of this whole affair it boiled his blood. Varian listened to the words…waited abated breath and all for those vows that would tie the two together. No one thought better of his situation…and why not, they didn't hold any opinion of him. He was someone who belonged to a place that was built on peace and art and culture and it was everything they stood against. Varian didn't wish to see that taken away.

Suddenly a familiar voice flits up from the back of him and he feels shame run through him. Rapunzel, here, but how? Why? There was no way word would have reached her about the wedding…given Eugene's fate. Just thinking of Eugene brought a hollow sharp pain to his body.

"Princess Rapunzel…what are you doing here?" The Baron inquires as he stands at attention. Varian could hear a slight edge to his voice and knew that having the daughter of his sworn enemy on such sacred ground was making things tense.

"Well…funny story, turns out I was missing my best friend and then of course my boyfriend winds up without a trace so it got me worrying something had gone wrong. So I set out with Maximus and I find myself following a trail that leads to the edge of a cliff. So now I am really starting to think something is amiss…and…if not for Maximus and his amazing scent and hearing I would have not heard someone calling out for help, and, well, let him speak for himself."

Varian was curious who she was talking about and then new footsteps could be heard and teeth chattering a bit. Varian's heart raced as he wanted to turn and see him…even if that worked against him he wanted to know that he wasn't being duped, then again why would Rapunzel do that now?

"F-Fell off…c-cliff…very m-much alive still…" Varian did not doubt for a second then who it was. Eugene…he was alive. How had he survived that fall…it was beyond him but now he could breathe a sigh of relief.

"See, after a bit of thawing my boyfriend off he told me a story and then after telling him he is in serious trouble I came here. Now, thankfully the part about objections still stands in marriages so at least that is what our two places have in common. Cassandra…while I wish for you to be happy, I also want you to realize that some love is not worth it. Trust me; there are plenty of guys out there, guys who aren't willing to use you to get what they want."

Varian figured that Rapunzel had heard quite a lot or something of the sort. Still he was glad she was here and that Eugene was safe. Still…that left a pretty big sizeable disadvantage on their end as most of the Keep was here and well…their numbers were least impressive. He did hope that Cassandra would see to reason…listen to Rapunzel. He had already failed on his end.

"Rapunzel…I…" Cassandra seemed at a loss and Anthony no doubt stood there maybe frowning, or, maybe death glare…either two seemed to fit him.

However what escaped him was this long building laugh that built up and encompassed the entire room. "Oh this is fresh…and here I thought things would go without a hitch, somehow I am pleasantly pleased at the turn of events. And here I was thinking we would have to wait to spill the blood of Corona's royalty-."

"Y-You shall not l-lay a hand on her!" Eugene still had the chatter going on with his teeth but he knew that Eugene had it in him to defend Rapunzel.

"Thank you Eugene, but, you are in no condition for that, not now at least. I want you to help some of the women and children out of here…even if the Baron and his family seem bent on marching off to war…these people are not soldiers. I'll be fine, trust me." Rapunzel moved forward and Varian seized his chance.

"I'm not one to count out either." Varian used the distraction as he elbows Alex sending a gruff surprised response from his muscled body. Sure he got a slight cut along the throat but he couldn't wait for him to go through with the full slit now.

"Hey…come back here blindy!" Alex chases after him but he hears him yell out in surprise. Varian would have to wait and hear about what happened but right now his thoughts went to another.

"Cassandra!" Varian heard chaos break out as weapons were drawn and fighting ensued. Varian wished he could be more help but given he was still blind all he could do was anticipate movement and hope to not get knocked down.

"Come with me Cassandra…we may not be wed but I will not lose you this easily. Follow us if you can freak." Anthony chortles as he drags Cassandra off.

"Go get her kid…blondie and I will hold them off here." Eugene calls out to him. Varian just looks in his direction and nods his head as he hurdles off not knowing what he will come across.

* * *

"You know you really are something aren't you?" Cassandra notes as she is dragged off like some damsel in distress. She could take care of herself fine and all, no need to be rescued by anyone. She had already done enough to Varian…and now…here he was coming to her aide.

"Yes, I know, devishly handsome and soon to be Baron of this entire Keep and possibly Corona as well. Face it…without me you'd still be back there looking after a Princess not even worth the trouble. I mean seriously, how much did she even thank you for helping her out? You could have so much here…if you would just accept fate-."

"Accept it…accept what exactly? This life is not meant for me. I know a girl holds out for something that will sweep her off her feet…but…the suddenness of everything makes me realize how much I am missing out. I should have been more guarded with my heart…not acting foolishly as I did-."

"Are you quite done? Look, if it is all the same I'd rather avoid telling you this, but, seeing as how we are being honest…I was going to kill you once we were married." He stops and lets go of her hand as he looks out a window that drops off below into some hay.

"W-Wait…kill me…you have got to be joking me." Cassandra held her chest as she tried to stop the room from spinning. Her heart was doing so many flips…and…she wanted to throw up.

"I wish, however, killing you now would be too messy so instead we shall escape from here and lay low a bit so your friends give up the search. Now far as the blind one, well, he will have to be killed as I can't afford his stumbling after us."

Cassandra furrows a brow and looking around she picks up a sword. "His name is Varian, and, unlike you he has a heart." Cassandra lets out a yell as she charges at him.

* * *

Varian was on his way…slowly. However on his way he came across some familiar things…things that could lead to a pretty big explosion if done correctly. How did he know this? Well…heh…by feel. Now of course given he was blind he wasn't quite sure he got the right ingredients but any explosion would work…least he hoped it would.

The clang of steel could be heard close by and he knew that it had to be Cassandra. A ringing headache though slowed him down and he rested up against the wall. He had strained his eyes a bit much when he should have rested. Footsteps neared him and he jumped a bit till the hand settled on his shoulder.

"Need a hand?" It was Jenna. He couldn't' be happier for her even if he was not blind. She was a welcome relief in this time.

"Yep…can you set these up around this area? I am unsure if I applied the right ingredients but any little spark should set them off. I have no idea in the long run how much time there will be so best get to safety."

"Right…and…good luck with Cassandra. If we should somehow survive this I'd like you to meet someone special to me, but, first to work." Jenna sets off and Varian just smiles. He doesn't have the energy to tease her and setting his own ingredients in place he hurries up the steps moving with them as they turn about.

He hears the clang of steel on steel and knows a fight is happening. Cassandra is clearly fighting someone far more superior in weaponry then her. He can tell his by how often her footsteps retreat from the other occupant, none other than Anthony himself.

"Your form is slacking…where is the warrior I fell for anyway? C'mon, you are an emotional wreck." Anthony charged her and she seemed to falter even more. Varian wondered what had transpired and hearing her sniff as she tries to defend herself he realizes the truth. Anthony had told the most despicable thing imaginable…and on her wedding day too.

"Hey…leave her be!" Varian moves forward hoping his plan goes down well. He hears hesitation in Anthony's movements and hopes he has delayed it long enough.

"I have heard of the blind leading the blind, but, the blind foolishly heading into a conflict he cannot predict let alone back out of…that is something else. Pretend you did not hear anything and maybe you can still walk away from this." Anthony was speaking to him but if he had to guess his body was half turned.

"Varian, please, get out of here while you can!" Cassandra pleaded but Varian could not leave her.

"I can't do that…not when the girl I love is in this state of crisis. I maybe just an Alchemist but I am so much more…if you let me that is. So what if I am blind, has that stopped me once in my journey? I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, but, I am asking for a chance to prove my worth."

"Oh how sweet…you know what I think of those words?" Varian had no idea but suddenly Cassandra's screams echo in his brain and he can only imagine what he has done to her. All restraint lost itself in him as he threw himself forward. Anthony anticipates this and swats him aside along the head and he hits the ground. The impact jars him and he feels blood trickle down his head.

"V-Varian…no…please…" Varian can hear the ingredients starting to bubble and knows that it is working. Pushing himself up he shakes his head and rises to his feet.

"You know, in the world of Alchemy there is plenty of room for failure, but, even failure is an opportunity for success the next time. In your time Anthony…would you say any of the success you had was from playing fair?" Varian grins.

"What is with that grin? What are you planning, oh wait, I don't care." Anthony advances and Varian side steps the attack and races to Cassandra.

"Cassandra, I, well I do not know what will happen next but I wish for you to be safe. Get up; throw yourself out the window to safety. I could not live with myself if we both go, if you go before me." He then leaves her as he faces Anthony.

* * *

Cassandra had no idea what went down between the two of them but his words reached her. She rose up holding onto the wound that had happened when Anthony had thrust his sword inside her. She tried to stop the bleeding as she stumbled along to where he had stared. A bale of hay lay below and she swung her leg over as she looks over at the two.

Varian had no sword but he was side stepping and making Anthony resort to using his own fists against him. Varian took each blow but he would not stop grinning. What was it did he know? She suddenly realized how hot the room had gotten. A deep rumble came up through the floorboards and that is when Varian turned to her.

"Varian?" She reached out to him…to pull him with her, but he just stared at her…and as she screamed his name she saw in that moment his clear eyes had gained their color back. A sadness built in her and as she fell out the window she saw a plume of heat escape the window and then everything went dark.

 **Authors note:** The final chapter is coming up. There is a reason for this extra lengthy chapter. Had planned it out better in my head but took me a bit to get this up. Hope I managed a good job in carrying this all out.


	15. Chapter 15 Tales of Varian

**Authors note:** We are finally here people…the grand finale. It has been a long journey and big thanks to all those who stuck with this story and were patient for it. I do hope it was well worth the wait and all. So, the way things ended last chapter and all…did anyone catch that little touch of another show, one that also had a slight tearful moment in it. I still won't spoil it but it was a hard scene to watch unfold and I put my own touch on it in the final moments of that chapter. I am glad to finish this and give it a rightful conclusion unlike some of my other stories that never got one. I apologize for the extra length of this final chapter so my advice, read in parts, make it last…and…see you at the finish.

CH.15: Tales of Varian

A week had passed since the event at Kelvin Keep and stories were being told of what went down. For the most part though a titular character by the name of Varian turned heads and also led to an increased interest in Alchemy. Some revered him…others despised him; some pitied him, so many alike told the story in many variations that it would make most blush. Eugene however just knew him as the kid who idolized him and whom he had a soft spot for.

Varian had a good heart…and…he always tried his best. Most did not understand his pursuit of Alchemy; in fact few understood it themselves. Still however…he kept at it. Oh sure he blew up some things with his experiments but he never meant to harm anyone. So many people did not know the kid…yet they told stories now, tales one could say of his journey of self-discovery…of finding the girl of his dreams.

Whatever the case maybe…he will be deeply missed. Kelvin Keep, a once proud locale that had housed an enemy of Corona was all but taken care of once news of the conflict reached Corona itself. The King made it his personal mission to oversee much of the activity and many were locked up while some were given a chance to redeem themselves…maybe even join his own guard. The Baron was quite something else…a real piece of work…and his wife, much worse, claiming they were being wrongfully handled and that Corona should be sued.

Eugene was a tad bit confused by the female Jenna and her lover, her partner but Cassandra told him that love was not to be judged and to let it be. He supposed what she said was true as a former thief and a Princess wasn't exactly an ideal match and frowned upon by many but they made it work. Someday he even hoped to marry her…when the time was right. So Jenna and her lover decided to stick around in Corona a bit…till they saw another opportunity to snatch up.

Anthony and Varian, their battle was one of wits though each tale varied in how the battle went down. Some found it better if Varian was armed with a weapon while others figured him in a wizard's robe and such. No luck in finding their bodies though and the thought of Anthony still out there did not bode well for Corona as that meant there was a chance he could return and seek further retribution for all that had been done; yep. Eugene did not like that one bit.

Oh he did not forget about Cassandra…her wounds were grave and she passed silently into the night. He kidded of course…much like how he had begun the tale of Rapunzel. No, Cassandra was healing well though the heart was another matter. See medicine was advancing and they were curing ailments left and right…but no one had yet to find a cure for the heart. Eugene sat in the room with Cassandra even now studying her pale features and the light catching her face in a certain non-threatening manner.

"Hey, are you going to keep sleeping like that, it is so not like you." Eugene watches her stir before she opens her lids like they had been shut for a long time.

"You know…when I thought of all the people I wanted to wake up to…I didn't think it would be you." She struggles up but Eugene leans forward placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ease up…you've been through a lot. Look, you aren't actually the person I want to be with either, still, you would think after all we've been through you would at least humor me here." He winked at her and she let out a weak laugh before lying back down.

"You are right, sorry. How is Raps doing anyway?" Cassandra watched him and he stroked the hair around his chin.

"Well…my lying to her to go after Varian and all that business…is still leaving a bit of trust left out in the cold. Still…when you love someone, even such actions can be seen in a certain light. I know I owe Maximus though and probably will never hear the end of it. I'm just…glad though…you are ok."

Cassandra smiles weakly at that. "Thank you Eugene, I know how difficult that was for you. If you don't mind…I think I will get some shut eye…still not feeling quite myself."

"Right, of course, and Cassandra…I do mean it. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, especially with Rapunzel, but, you mean a lot to her…and…honestly she is lucky to have you in her life. I hope you get better so we can look out for her…together."

Eugene turns around not looking to see any reaction from her. Instead he walks off and figures he might as well check up on Rapunzel.

* * *

Anthony came to as he felt a slight breeze stir him up from his daze. The last thing he remembered was being in the Keep and…the kid…where was he? He gets up only to groan in pain and it is hard seeing anything through this sleet of snow and other stuff. Honestly where did this all come from? He rubs at his arms and winces as pain shoots through his body.

Upon closer inspection he notes the torn clothes about his body and the many places where he had been cut. "Alright…so…that still leaves the question of where the Alchemist landed. He could not have landed far."

His plans to rob Corona of all its riches and lay waste to it had only been stalled…nothing more. So what if the Keep was damaged and no doubt taken…he would only take another and in time build an army to make this day just a mar in history. Standing up, though not without any difficulty, he removes his tattered clothing leaving his torn shirt behind as his muscles stood out; though, not without complications.

"I see…so…this would explain…" He led a trembling hand down along what appeared to be shrapnel of sorts lodged in his abdomen. Judging by how deep it was he imagined pulling it out would be out of the question.

Much as he wanted to lay down for a bit he knew that option would leave him buried in the snow…no chance for recovery. The buildup of snow proved challenging and each step made him sink faster. The more time passed the more infuriated he became in not finding him. He was the reason his plans with Cassandra had fallen apart. "Show yourself…I will not play these games. If you are nothing but a crisp of left overs I shall gladly gloat over you…otherwise why delay the inevitable? You are blind, you are helpless, and you could never hope to beat me!"

"I might be blind but I am sure not death, so, no need to overextend yourself there." Anthony followed the voice to where a cliff was. His back was to him and he seemed worse for wear. His body burned, least he could tell.

"Varian…you somehow survived; I must say I am half impressed. What has kept you alive? Why not just lay in the snow and be done with it? Surely you must have known we would face-."

"Honestly…in that moment when the explosion hit me I figured that was it. I figured that I had said what needed to be said and that I could be free. However something kept me from doing that, handing myself over to fate…and that was…my heart. It is that same heart that saved your life."

Anthony could not believe this…why would he save him? He stared hard at him but it only hurt to do so and he could feel the cold claiming him. "Save me? No, that doesn't sound like…I would never let a runt like you save me. I escaped on my own-."

"In the moment the explosion happened…I regained my sight. I saw you had been burned badly, and with few precious seconds as there were I managed to get us out, no easy feat I might add. We fell…and I dragged you for how far I could before letting you lie there while I went to go on ahead…only to find by then there was no way to determine where the road went and where the cliff went."

Anthony was getting dizzy and he fell to one knee then as he looks up at Varian who by now had turned around showing truly he was no longer blind. His face was scarred and some of his hair had burned away. Still for all that he seemed remarkably chipper.

"This is absurd…you should have just let me die." He groaned and felt himself slipping. Was there to be no glory for him? He had lost Cassandra, the Keep, the title of Baron…all…and all so he could wind up facing this…this…

"I am not a killer…I could never find it in myself to take another's life. Even for all the bad you have done…you deserve to answer for your crimes…but…given where we are there will be no time. So, I shall do it then. For your crimes against Corona…for the lives you have taken, for the girl you have harmed…I sentence you to these last fleeting moments to understand the weight of your actions and to go…peacefully."

Anthony glowered at him but any energy he had to grapple him was exhausted. The cold was claiming him and he saw that Varian made no move. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"I can turn away, if that helps any. I will no doubt be questioned about this and I should be accurate in describing how things went down. For the record I did help you…even now I am giving you time to repent, to accept what I have said and go on in peace. Isn't it better to just let things go…rather than carry them on to the next-?"

"Spare me kid…heh…if I ever came back in some sort of reincarnation I would be the flames to spread some soul into carrying on my will of burning Corona down to the ground. I will though take you up on your offer of turning around, wouldn't be fitting dying in your line of sight now." He could taste blood and the coppery taste reminded him of so many battles he had fought.

"Fine." Varian goes to turn around as he gazes down the cliff. He wondered how far down it went. Still…now was his chance. Getting up he fights past the dizzying effect of loss of blood and he breathes out, blood dribbling down his chin.

"I have so much to be thankful for, especially this final moment of revenge. Varian, thank you." He then charged forward.

* * *

Varian stood there steadying his breathing at this altitude. It had taken a lot his energy to get the two this far and had nearly fell unconscious back there It was hard knowing that he had aided Anthony in those moments but even with all he did…he deserved to have moments to repent over just burning then and there in torment as he was. Varian did not believe in his heart that was the right thing to do.

His sight had been returned to him but even so all the things he had learned while being blind…all of his senses that were sharpened were still intensified. No doubt they would subside in a bit, but, for now he could hear the footsteps behind him and his body tensed. Varian moves to the right and feels the heaviness of the tackle and barely rights himself as Anthony's body moves past him and over the side.

Varian and Anthony exchange looks then and as he tries to reach out to him it is already too late. Anthony's body disappears from view down the Cliffside and into the abyss. His protests are heard till they are nothing…just a reminder of his evil and the left over deeds he had yet to complete. It was like a burden or weight had been freed from him and he fell to his knees.

"Even in the end…you fought it, didn't you Anthony? I am sorry Jenna; I hope you can forgive me. Your brother had turned but…perhaps there could have been some good in him to turn away from his evil ways…though in the end that seemed unlikely." Varian can do nothing then…his energy exhausted he finds his eyes starting to close. And he is at peace.

* * *

Cassandra found herself walking through the castle trying to find her father. It had been a bit since the two last talked…and…well they had a lot of catching up to do. The funny thing was he was nowhere to be found. The others told her he had some errands or something outside of the castle and he wouldn't be back for a bit. This troubled her as her father wasn't known to leave the castle…in fact it was hard telling when the last time he had. While he was not truly her actual father she had taken to him, and he had raised her into a strong capable female and he was solely responsible for that. It was because of him she was who she was. Sadly…she wished she had used better judgement when it came to Anthony.

"Where are you?" She folded her arms and regretted doing so as her body was still sore from the fall. True the bale of hay had prevented far more serious damage but it wasn't without some…ramifications.

There was a commotion then at the front gates and she hurried over wondering what that was about. Her heart did a twist of sorts…unsure how many beats it was doing as she saw her father carrying someone very familiar…if a bit burnt. "Everyone get back…this boy needs medical attention stat."

"Varian? You are alive?" She found herself unable to move as her father moves past her. However she can read the graveness of his features and she can already tell Varian was not out of the woods yet. His eyes also told her something…but it was clear it would have to wait before being spoken aloud.

"Eugene was quite worried about Varian. He came to me and requested to go after him but I could not have him doing another foolhardy thing. I approached your father then, seeing how he has expertise in traversing such trails. You were still mending up and I know if I had told you that you would go as well."

Cassandra smiled softly as she listened as Rapunzel explained herself as she had sidled up next to her. Honestly it took a lot to spook her and by now she and Rapunzel had grown comfortable just walking up to one another and shooting the breeze, well, half the time it was Rapunzel shooting the breeze while Cassandra tended to her duties.

"Thank you…and…you are right. I guess there is still a lot about my father I do not know. Still, after all he has been through…will he-?"

"I can't say for certain, but, Varian is a fighter, I can see that now…even if at first I could not see beyond his messy hair and capacity to kind of turn things awry. He is one of a kind…and I imagine he will have to make it through this if you are going to tell him how you really feel about him."

Cassandra turns to Rapunzel who is smiling at her. She tucks a dark lock of hair behind her ear and tries her best not to give in to the teasing. Looking after Varian she knows it will be a bit before he recovers…so…she felt her time was best getting back to work. It would help her sanity in the long run.

* * *

Varian struggles a bit and realizes he is in a bright room. For a minute he feels he might have gone blind again but then as everything clears up he notices that Cassandra is leaning in the threshold of the room, her eyes soft and it seems like she is restraining herself.

"Hey…um…how long were you waiting?" Varian bites back a slight whine as his body was aching all over.

"Long enough, though, most of it was done doing other things. I just got here a few minutes ago actually. How do you feel?" She walked into the room and he watched her feeling as he did all the other times she walked into his life.

"Well…warmer actually, the cold does not work with me apparently. Though in all seriousness…I have felt better. Sorry if I had you worried-."

"I wasn't worried, scared is more like it. Still…I can't blame you for doing what you did. I imagine in time you might explain to me though what it was that kept you there." Varian nods his head as he lets his head settle against the pillow.

"I might as well tell you now…no doubt your father will be getting a full statement from me anyway. I got my eyesight back and with precious little seconds I debated about certain things, and, well in the end I stuck behind to save Anthony. He was in pain, burnt, not sure how but we somehow wound up outside tumbling in the snow. I tried to take him far as I could but it was hard supporting both of our weight. I wound up near the cliff to gather my thoughts when he finally came to. We had a conversation, and, well…I tried to give him a moment to repent, to come clean…but instead he tried to take me off the cliff with him…it did not end well for him."

Varian watched her while he talked and she seemed to go through several emotions. Anthony had been someone she had loved, well, perhaps fell to an allusion of love but it was the sort that lulled the senses into false promises and then was tricked. Still…he would not say this aloud as perhaps some part of Anthony was real in that time…and he did not wish to take that away from her. Varian also saw a struggle as tears streamed her face.

"You did what you could Varian…no one else can say otherwise. You did what few would…give someone a chance to repent, to accept all he had done as evil and to have a clear conscious in the end. Anthony was many things but he deserved a way to come back from all this. I kind of wish though he did come back…to face his crimes and perhaps make amends for the Baron and his twisted ways. I guess that is all dashed."

Varian once again says nothing as he lets Cassandra sort through her thoughts. He basks in her beauty and such simple gestures as her tucking her hair behind her ear or even the way her nose moves draws him in. Every breath she takes makes him amazed, makes him so glad that she was in his life. So many times he wished he had acted sooner…but…back then he was not prepared for such an emotional move on his part…he had yet to reach the caliber of character he had now.

"Cassandra, um, even after all that has happened I want you to know that what I said, it is still true as it was then…and is now. I will understand though if you need time to think on this…think on…us." He wasn't really sure there was even an us in this…still…he had to get it off his chest. He would have babbled on but he needed the energy just to prop himself up.

"You know, Anthony was many things…and…perhaps I had fallen for him, but, in the end it turns out everything about him was a lie. He stole my heart…we kissed…but wedding him, it was rushed and I could never do that with someone whom I wasn't truly invested in. Varian, I am not wishing to rush things with you…make the same mistake I did with Anthony, but, I can honestly say…I can see us going places, and, I am willing to take that time to get to know you…and…to love you."

Varian felt his heart double in beat and as Cassandra leans down, her hand behind his head he feels their lips mesh. A smile caresses his face as he pulls her down against him as they kiss some more. His journey may have been long and crushing at times but in the end he found that love was worth the risk…worth the sacrifice and in this journey he found himself stronger and capable then he ever thought imaginable. Kissing her and holding her in his arms he promised to never let her go…and to always be true to himself.

THE END

 **Authors note:** It has been quite the journey hasn't it? A story that started out in 2017 and now ending here. There were stops along the way but now…I can say with finality we are here, we have made it…and thank you all for reading. Long live the shippers of Varian and Cassandra and may their tales never end, and, who knows maybe they will be canon someday, ya never know.


End file.
